Massacre a la snappeuse by Revil
by RevilEyes
Summary: Snape en marre, tout le monde lui pompe le moral, en particulier Sirius. Mais un beau matin, on va voir débarquer un prof de potion au château... c'est vraiment Snape?
1. Cafard?

Bonjour! Je vais laisser du blabla, tiens! Ca changera! Alors voici une nouvelle fic, du jamais vu, le top du top – quoi, je vend pas un aspirateur? roh, z'êtes pas marrants, vous!-

Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que je reviewerez ouais d'habitude je demande pas, mais ça paye pas et c'est bien dommage, donc…

Oo MASSACRE A LA SNAPPEUSE BY REVIL oO

Encore une longue journée fatigante pour ce pauvre Severus… Après que le dernier de ces crétins d'élèves eut franchi la porte du cachot en courant (par ivresse de la liberté ou par peur de lui sans doute) il la referma et se dirigea vers ses appartements. En chemin, il croisa une MacGonagall furibonde qui tenait un élève de 5° année, mais il n'aurait pas su dire son nom, par l'oreille et l'amenait apparemment chez le directeur. Elle lui jeta un éternel regard de mépris mais cette fois, Severus s'en sentit blessé. Puis il se traita d'imbécile; pourquoi l'avis d'une vieille chouette endimanchée lui importait tant? Il était décidément très fatigué… Il passa devant un groupe de 1° années qui tournèrent rapidement au coin d'un couloir en jetant des regards effrayés par-dessus leur épaule et se regarda dans la vitre protégeant un des portraits pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas sur son visage, avant de se rappeler que c'était une attitude normale, et que c'était selon lui celle que doit toujours adopter un élève envers un professeur, pas comme cette marque évidente d'irrespect que manifestait Potter avec Hagrid. Il réalisa soudain qu'il se mirait dans un portrait qui lui lançait un regard mécontent.

- Ah, ne vous y mettez pas, vous!, siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Personne ne l'aimait, c'était un fait. A part peut-être le vieux fou qui avait foi en tout le monde. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça, vu que lui non plus n'aimait personne! Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir aux enchantements. Tiens d'ailleurs que faisait-il là? Ses appartements étaient près de ceux des Serpentards, et non au 3° étage! Il fit demi-tour, alors qu'il reprenait sa réflexion. Il était dans un état d'énervement tel qu'il se demandait quand la lave sortirait de ses oreilles, et ce depuis… environs trois semaines. Lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa crise de nerfs. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui mettre les nerfs en pelote à ce point? Il en était à ce point de sa réflexion, quand, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta violemment quelqu'un. Levant le nez, il plongea ses yeux abyssaux dans deux iris bleus, deux yeux rieurs… qui se foutaient apparemment royalement de sa gueule en ce moment-même.

- Black!, rugit Severus. Encore TOI?

Ce n'était pas plus le fait qu'il lui était rentré dedans, que l'ancien prisonnier avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement, pire, de trouver ça drôle, que ca faisait exactement trois semaines qu'il lui faisait les blagues les plus débiles, que le fait qu'il venait de comprendre QUI le faisait rager ainsi depuis le temps qu'il avait débarqué à Poudlard. Et le pire, LE PIRE, c'est que c'était grâce à lui, en partie, que ce connard avait ressuscité. Si Dumbledore lui avait dit à quoi il destinait cette potion de Saint-Jésus, il n'aurait certainement jamais accepté, quelque soit la faveur qu'il lui devait!

- Et ben, Sévy, faut apprendre à se détendre, mon vieux!

- Je ne suis pas ton «vieux»!

- Allez quoi, au fond je sais que tu m'aimes bien!

- Va brûler, Black!

- Eh ben! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller! Alors quoi? Des problèmes de couple?

- Des problèmes de toi! (réplique pourrie mais après 40 ans d'insultes, on a le droit d'être à sec, quoi!)

- Ah, désolé, Sévychou, mais en ce moment je suis pris…

- Ne m'affuble pas de ce surnom ridicule! Et puis tu crois vraiment que tu m'attires? beuârk!

- Arrêtes, tu vas me vexer!

- Le problème, avec toi, c'est que tu es complètement égocentrique: tu te prends pour le nombril du monde!

- Le problème, avec toi, c'est que tu es carrément mégalo: tu crois que le monde se résume à toi! (NDA: *honteuse* hem oui j'ai volé ces deux répliques pour faire un hommage à Arcadiane («Chiche!») car elles sont tout simplement magnifiques)

- Très bien!

- Parfait!

Et il continua son chemin, se demandant par quel miracle il avait échappé à cet abruti de clebs. Il retourna donc vers les cachots en se faisant la réflexion que maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il avait les nerfs dans un état proche de celui de câbles EDF coupés et exposés à un violent orage, il était temps de se demander pourquoi le fait que les autres le dénigre l'embêtait.

Il avait fini par s'habituer à ne pas être aimé car dès son plus jeune âge, les relations sociales s'étaient avérées ne pas être son domaine de prédilection. En effet, avant Poudlard, les gamins de son âge se moquaient de lui à cause de ses vêtements dépareillés et ses cheveux graisseux, que les expériences en potions que faisait son père abimaient. Les adultes ne lui faisaient pas non plus confiance, le prenant pour un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Se repliant sur lui-même, il avait fini par trouver une amie. Qui fut séparée de lui, dès sa rentrée à Poudlard. Ils continuaient de se voir, mais il s'est fâché rapidement avec elle, à cause de Potter, qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre à dos.

Tandis que tout le monde voyaient en lui un petit mage noir prématuré hautain, moche et trop intelligent, côté Serpentard, il ne se faisait pas très bien voir non plus. Ayant rembarré tout ceux dont l'intelligence se faisait à peine plus élevée qu'une moule, et tout ceux qui pensaient pouvoir le faire plier à leur volonté, son nombre d'ami s'en était vu considérablement réduit. Malefoy, de 7 classes plus âgé que lui, restait parfois avec lui, et ainsi toute sa bande de toutous qui lui donnaient envie de les envoyer courir après un nonos, mais il était certain que c'était par intérêt. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Après avoir passé le reste de sa scolarité seul, sous les nombreux quolibets engendrés par les blagues foireuses de Potter et sa bande d'abrutis congénitaux, Malefoy, qui était resté en contact avec lui, le regardant progresser, être le meilleur dans toutes les matières où l'habileté et l'intelligence étaient de mise, l'avait amené auprès du Maître. Le Maître. Si beau, si jeune, si vif d'esprit, si honorable. Son sens des valeurs était particulièrement pointu et ses objectifs inspiraient le respect. Il est devenu, au fil du temps, un monstre n'ayant plus que le goût de la puissance et de la victoire.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Lui qui s'était refusé tout maître au collège, s'était vu plier sous la menace qu'ils tueraient sa mère. Peine vaine, sa mère était morte, 3 mois plus tard, sous le choc de l'annonce que son fils avait rejoint les rangs du Lord noir. Son père? Il était mort lors de sa 2° année, et le comble, c'est que ses cheveux ne s'en étaient pas remis pour autant. Ainsi donc, toute sa vie il avait connu la haine des autres, et sa propre haine qu'il envoyait et renvoyait, comme une sphère de haine dans laquelle il avait pu terminer sa croissance, avant de se sentir prêt à affronter le monde. Et ce jour était arrivé…

Une seconde!

Il interrompit le fil de ses réflexions, alors qu'il entrait dans ses appartements.

_Ce jour était arrivé?_ Il en était hors de question. Pas question de se montrer du jour au lendemain gentil, aimable, sociable. Snape était et restera toujours Snape. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était attirer l'attention sur lui, qu'on le voit différemment, _pour une fois_. Il grimaça à cette pensée, mais avoua ce qu'elle avait de plus profond: _pour s'amuser_. Severus Snape, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait envie de s'amuser, sur sa propre personne. Il lutta fortement contre cette idée, que dis-je? Cette ineptie, mais au bout de 2 jours, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence: il avait envie de changer un peu, de se distraire, parce qu'il en avait plein le cul.

C'est donc le samedi que l'on trouvait notre homme sur le chemin de Traverse, où il espérait fortement ne pas être reconnu, ce qui était vain espoir car les regards noirs prouvèrent que dans les esprits il n'avait pas été assimilé qu'il était du bon côté – où alors étaient-ce des parents d'élèves qui savaient la manière dont il traitait les sales mioches (ils devraient être contents! pas de favoritisme!). Il entra chez le coiffeur où on le dévisagea avec crainte. Et beaucoup furent étonnés de le voir demander une coupe mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

Alors pendant une bonne heure, la coiffeuse s'évertua à raccourcir dans un mi-long dégradé très agréable à l'œil les mèches d'un noir de jais qui, au sortir de chez les magiciens, lui retombaient légèrement dans les yeux en cachant doucement un front trop large, ce qui donnait un résultat à tomber, car il dégageait un sorte de sensualité, une sauvagerie qui, à l'approche de ses yeux d'un noir duveteux laissait place à une douceur qui transparaissait, contre la volonté de son propriétaire, mais qui transparaissait quand même. Faisant un crochet par Ste-Mangouste, quelqu'un qui aurait suivi notre ami se serait demandé ce qu'il y était allé faire, et pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Mais en le voyant ressortir il aurait tout de suite compris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A suivre

Héhéhé mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Bon je crois que vous avez deviné, donc… review? Et bonne soirée à vous, votre dévouée fic's writer, Revil.


	2. Petites emplettes

Et voilà la suite bien à vous, Revil.

_…__Faisant un crochet par Ste-Mangouste, quelqu'un qui aurait suivi notre ami se serait demandé ce qu'il y était allé faire, et pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Mais en le voyant ressortir il aurait tout de suite co__mpris…_

Notre Maître des Potions préféré arborait fièrement un nez fin, droit et de taille tout à fait normale, celui qu'il portait apparemment plus petit, mais qu'il s'était fait casser un nombre incalculable de fois, par Potter, principalement. On apprendra plus tard, et ce qui expliquera un détail important que les plus perspicaces ne manqueraient pas de me faire remarquer, qu'il avait aussi ingéré une potion qui protègera ses cheveux de toute attaque de vapeur de potion, et ceci à vie. On avait remarqué aussi le léger lifting (et oui, c'est qu'il était vieux le pépère, et que les traits s'affaissaient, alors un bon vieux ravalement de façade…) et le «teint cireux» avait laissé place à un teint d'ivoire, mais il n'était autre que le résultat des mauvais éclairages des cachots de Poudlard, et oui, les torches c'est out, vive l'électricité!

Et voilà donc un Snape faisant enfin son âge et pas 20 ans de plus qui se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse, tralala... Pardon. Donc, voilà notre Snape qui longeait le chemin de Traverse en jetant des regards mauvais tout autour de lui, et les jeunes filles et les dames passant tentées de le dévisager tournaient aussitôt la tête, de peur de se faire Avada Kedavriser du regard. Il marchait le long de magasins de vêtements, cherchant celle qui proposait un style très en vogue depuis 2 ou 3 siècles, le gothique, ayant dans l'idée de provoquer une crise cardiaque à Minerva en arrivant clouté de partout au château.

Mais en passant près d'une vitrine discrète, que son œil agile ne manqua pas de remarquer, il se ravisa et y entra. Dès l'entrée, il sut que son choix, comme toujours, avait été juste. Avec une pensée qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme «hin hin hin ha ha ha MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!» il fit couiner son portefeuille qui finalement était plutôt soulagé car son salaire d'enseignant depuis 15 ans était rarement mis à rude épreuve, sauf pour l'uniforme règlementaire, sujet sur lequel les autres professeurs tentaient vainement depuis des décennies de lui faire comprendre que la règle avait changé pour les profs (en d'autres termes, quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de se plaindre, et maintenant ils avaient le droit de s'habiller comme bon leur semblait, dans les limites du respectable), qu'il renouvelait tout les 2 ans. Donc en gros, il claqua pas mal de fric, mais ça ne lui fit pas grand-chose car il n'avait rien dépensé depuis pas mal de temps.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus quitta la boutique, la tête haute, fier de lui, faisant se retourner presque toutes les filles de la rue, à l'âge de 38 ans, alors qu'à 16 il ne parvenait qu'à s'attirer leur dédain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah ha! Alors, comment va-t-il débarquer à Poudlard? La suite au prochain épisode! D

Votre dévouée fic's writer,

Revil.


	3. Retour à Poudlard!

Et voici la suite, comme promis! bonne lecture!

_...Et c'est ainsi que Severus quitta la boutique, la tête haute, fier de lui, faisant se retourner presque toutes les filles de la rue, à l'âge de 38 ans, alors qu'à 16 il ne parvenait qu'à s'attirer leur dédain..._

Il était très tôt dans l'après-midi quand Mister Snape rentra au château, et pas mal d'élèves le regardaient comme s'ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois. Il surprit un groupe de filles lui matant les fesses, en se retournant à l'interpellation d'une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Minerva MacGonagall.

- Monsieur, Monsieur s'il vous plaît, peut-on vous aid…Severus?

- Bonjour, Minerva. Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

- Oui très bell… Mais bon sang, Severus, pouvez-vous m'expliquer…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il avait chastement posé ses lèvres sur celles de la directrice des Gryffondors, la faisant taire, et faisant s'élever les chuchotements des élèves alentours. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit sa route vers ses cachots, sereinement. Des élèves, cependant, jurerons plus tard l'avoir vu faire une grimace de dégoût et s'essuyer la bouche. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il posa les nombreux paquets dont il était chargé sur son lit militairement nickel puis commença par les ranger dans son placard, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'en ce moment même, des morveux couraient en tout sens pour se faire passer la nouvelle que le ténébreux Snape était canonissime (point de vue des filles) et que cet enfoiré de graisseux avait décidé de faire de l'ombre (point de vue des mecs). Les professeurs, eux, étaient à l'infirmerie, veillant quelques élèves qui s'étaient provoqué une crise d'apoplexie en se rendant compte qu'elles avaient maté un vieux Maitre des Potions graisseux et Minerva dont ils n'avaient réussi à tirer que «il…lui…il…lui…moi…sur les…LUI!» avant de la voir sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Severus, pendant ce temps, n'ayant pas l'intention de perdre totalement les bonnes vieilles habitudes, corrigeait tranquillement ET sadiquement les copies des élèves de sa classe préférée: celle de Potter and Co. Ceci dit, c'est la copie de son cher petit Drago qu'il tenait avec satisfaction entre ses doigts sans doute en train de penser avec contentement que les cours de soutien étaient décidément très efficaces, bien qu'ils ne fassent durant ces heures que très rarement ce à quoi ils étaient à la base destinés. (NDA: non non je plaisante bon reprenons et oublions ça je ne veux pas tuer la moitié de mes lecteurs avant d'avoir terminé XD)

Il se rendit compte en levant le nez que l'heure avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il fallait dire qu'il passait toujours beaucoup de temps à corriger les copies de Londubat, qui étaient truffées d'inepties, bien qu'il soit soulagé car sa copie, elle, ne risquait pas d'exploser en cramant le château et ses occupants. Il posa donc sa plume et s'étira comme un chat, se frotta les yeux et se leva de sa chaise. Il allait être l'heure du dîner et c'est là qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il se prépara donc soigneusement, calmement, étant très capricieux avec lui-même ('je vais mettre ça, ah non, ça c'est mieux, oh et puis ça je pense que c'est le mieux mais seulement avec ça, quoique…')

Dans sa salle de bain, il imposa une concurrence sérieuse à n'importe quelle fille sur terre, prenant trois plombes à se coiffer comme-ci ou encore comme-ça, à replier le col de sa cape, à le remonter, bref, toutes les futilités qu'un Severus Snape, d'habitude, méprise…

Severus remonta des cachots et déboula dans le hall, son visage affichant un air hautain et une assurance à tout casser. Devant lui, les portes de la Grande Salle étaient grandes ouvertes, et l'on pouvait entendre s'en échapper un brouhaha terrible, pain quotidien de Poudlard. Marchant fièrement, il progressa avec aisance vers les portes, en leur centre, menton relevé, jubilant intérieurement du spectacle qu'il allait bientôt lui être offert de contempler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon ben moi j'y vais, et en attendant la suite, je vous fais confiance: REVIEWS! =)

Revil


	4. Fermez la bouche!

_… __Marchant fièrement, il progressa avec assurance vers les portes, en leur centre, menton relevé, jubilant intérieurement du spectacle qu'il va bientôt lui être offert de contempler__…_

Sirius, affamé, se hâta vers la Grande Salle, croisant au passage un groupe de filles de seconde année qui rougirent à son clin d'œil complice. Ne s'en souciant pas plus, notre sexy Animagus prit place à la table des Gryffondors, sous l'œil critique de MacGo et ravi d'Harry et les autres.

- Alors, comment va notre Hermy?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur à une Hermione au regard sévère.

- Sirius, je te signale que je n'ai jamais permis qu'à Graup de m'appeler comme cela, et ça parce qu'il était un géant de 6 mètres, d'accord?

- Comment? Et tu ne le permettrais pas à un vieux chien qui a passé douze ans de sa vie en cage?

Quand il voulait faire craquer Hermione, Sirius avançait toujours cet argument. Et, curieusement, cela marchait. Ron s'apprêtait à intervenir, ne trouvant pas cette complicité tout à fait à son goût, quand il fut interrompu par Harry.

- Regardez moi ça… Mais qui est ce type?

Tous se retournèrent d'un coup et ouvrirent des yeux comme des poissons, observant l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer fièrement. Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte et il suivait des yeux le parcours de l'homme quand un pouffement le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Pouffement vite remplacé par un hurlement de rire. Sirius et Harry, agacés du rire de leur amie se tournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent en cœur:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ce… Ce qu'il y a c'est que… que… c'est que… vous…vous… la tête que vous !

Tous deux grognèrent du peu de respect que montrait Hermione à leur égard.

Se reprenant, Hermione finit sa phrase les larmes aux yeux:

- Regardez bien! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est Snape?

Ne prêtant pas attention à leur regards éberlués et leur têtes d'ahuri, elle continua, sur le ton de la confidence:

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais à personne que vous matiez Severus Snape., conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

La suite au prochain épisode,

Dévouée Revil.


	5. un peu d'ombre pour Sir Malefoy

_…Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais à personne que vous matiez Severus Snape., conclut-elle avec un grand sourire…._

Drago était en train de sourire face à la mini-bagarre entre Crabbe et Goyle qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel était le plus intelligent et se disait que le combat pourrait durer une éternité et était perdu d'avance par les deux quand l'homme entra dans la Grande Salle.

Il leva haut le menton pour surmonter la tête de Pansy et pouvoir apercevoir le rival dans son ensemble. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit guère plaisir… Cet homme était vêtu d'un jean qui reposait assez bas sur ses reins, un tee-shirt moulant noir laissant deviner un corps divinement sculpté, de chaussures de ville vernies, sa cape élégamment posée sur ses épaules, ses cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, quelques mèches y réchappant et tombant dans ses yeux, il était tout bonnement à tomber.

Et c'est là justement que reposait le problème pour l'héritier Malefoy. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à accepter la concurrence que Blaise et Potter lui faisaient subir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Black, qu'il gérait avec difficulté, les filles ne sachant jamais trop de quel coté se retourner quand les deux étaient dans le même couloir, laissant Drago rageur car il aimait avoir TOUT le monde à ses pieds. Mais là, si un autre venait par-dessus le marché lui faire de l'ombre, il ne savait comment son ego supporterait le choc.

Alors il se leva, et redressant la tête avec arrogance, interpella l'homme qui était à mi-chemin entre les grandes tables.

- Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur, et que venez-vous faire ici?

Ces prunelles abyssales, il les reconnaitrait entre toutes.

Le regard polaire qui s'abattit sur lui le fit se rassoir immédiatement, sous les sourires goguenards des Gryffondors, mais Drago s'en contre-fichait, pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'aux conséquences de ses paroles. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Puis, il tiqua.

Mais que faisait son parrain ainsi? Il savait qu'il était bien foutu, mais de là à s'attendre à ça… Puis il réalisa que waouh la vache, dire qu'il avait soutien de potion trois fois par semaine, et que se retrouver face à un sex-bomb de la sorte allait être dur pour lui.

Il se morigéna mentalement immédiatement d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une milliseconde fantasmé sur son propre parrain qui, même s'il était en ce moment carrément incorrect pour la bonne santé mentale de la Grande Salle entière, restait son parrain.

Avec un petit sourire il pensa que décidément, rien ne valait une bonne coupe et de beaux habits car, et c'est connu, l'habit fait toujours le moine, puis il plissa les yeux pour observer Severus qui s'installait maintenant avec grâce à sa table sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues, pour enfin se dire qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que cela, car son nez faisait maintenant honneur à son propriétaire, ne cherchant plus à se faire la parfaite référence du nez tordu du parfait sorcier. Un rire assez bruyant le tira de sa réflexion et il leva les yeux vers sa source: Granger, les larmes aux yeux, face à Potter et Black qui se retournaient toutes les dix secondes vers son parrain.

- Pff, complètement stupides ces Gryffondors…

Pansy lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche.

Il jeta un dernier regard navré vers la pauvre folle aux cheveux bruns hirsutes qui essuyait ses larmes et revint à son sujet principal: qui des deux gorilles allait gagner. Mais il ne le sut jamais car le combat s'amplifia et MacGo vint les séparer en leur donnant des retenues ainsi qu'en retirant 10 points en moins pour Serpentard pour gâchis de nourriture, 10 points en moins pour raffut, 20 points en moins pour bagarre, et 10 point en moins pour préfet inactif (lui). Si jamais on lui disait que les Gryffondors étaient défavorisés et que les Serpentards ne recueillaient jamais de punition, il ne répondrait plus de lui… De toute façon, son parrain allait s'arranger pour réparer l'injustice le lendemain en cours de potion…

Il jeta un coup d'œil mesquin au professeur et un sourire moqueur s'accrocha à ses lèvres: Trelawney le collait, lui cassait les oreilles de ses babillages, ce qui avait l'air de profondément exaspérer le Maitre des potions et Drago avec un sourire mauvais se dit que l'inconvénient d'être beau, c'était qu'on avait toujours les thons à ses trousses, et que son cher parrain allait vite le comprendre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To be continued…

Bien à vous, Revil.


	6. Trois cogits pour un même homme

…_l'inconvénient d'être beau, c'était qu'on avait toujours les thons à ses trousses, et que son cher parrain allait vite le comprendre…_

Sirius remonta dans ses appartements assez bouleversé.

La pensée qu'il verrait l'homme ainsi un jour n'avait jamais fait son chemin dans son cerveau canin et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, une autre pensée tout à fait envisageable commençait à se balader dans son esprit.

Sirius concédait à la chauve-souris qui lui avait servi de putch-in-ball pendant 7 ans, une intelligence, bien que froide et sadique, hors pair. Sa capacité à raisonner avait déjà dûment été testée, et ses compétences en tant que puissant sorcier, terrifiant professeur, redoutable espion ou diabolique homme sombre étaient fort connues du monde sorcier.

Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi et Black se souvenait comme si c'était hier sa rencontre avec le petit garçon dans le Poudlard Express. Il était chétif et mal vêtu, quelques hématomes commençaient à s'estomper, son attitude était prostrée, et son regard sombre fuyant.

Quand Sirius y repensait, voir un petit garçon dans cet état, maintenant, l'aurait ému, et il l'aurait aidé à surmonter les épreuves qu'il pouvait subir dans sa famille – car c'était évident, quelqu'un le battait, puisqu'à chaque rentrée scolaire il revenait couvert de bleus – mais tout le monde sait qu'un enfant est d'une cruauté sans limites et le jeune Sirius Black avait trouvé amusant de martyriser un peu plus le pauvre garçon.

Mais maintenant il comprenait les paroles de Severus qui lui avait dit qu'un jour il le paierait cher. Car, et à son grand damn, Sirius ne parvenait à occulter le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourait lorsqu'il voyait l'homme. Ce côté sombre et terrifiant, cachant une enfance et une adolescence triste et brisée, attirait irrésistiblement Sirius, lui donnait l'envie de protéger le fragile homme, mais aussi de le craindre et de lui obéir.

Il savait que cette attirance cachait des tendances parfaitement débridées et n'en était pas fier, mais n'était pas réellement dupe sur le fait que les croisements dans sa noble et ancienne famille avaient véhiculé quelques petites dégénérescences. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, et ce derrière quoi il se cachait pour justifier cette attirance que James lui aurait reproché pour le reste de sa vie s'il était encore là.

Voilà à peu près la raison pour laquelle il s'était affairé à passer les trois semaines après sa libération du voile à pourrir encore un peu plus la vie de Severus, les trois ans passés derrière le voile lui ayant fait comprendre son attirance et lui ayant fait comprendre notamment qu'il valait mieux la brimer.

Mais avoir vu son ancien ennemi, si resplendissant, si magnifique, traverser ainsi la Grande Salle avait incité son cœur à se retourner dans son estomac, faisant un grand looping pour revenir à sa place, et Sirius n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça, du tout.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cela était pour Vivianne Herwse, et cette femme il l'avait aimé pendant plus de cinq ans. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas envie du tout de ramper d'amour devant Snape pendant cinq ans, surtout dans la perspective où le Snape en question sera ampli d'un sentiment plus proche de la haine que de l'amitié à son égard.

Donc il retournait vers ses appartements, après avoir suivi ce raisonnement, dorénavant bouleversé et la mort à l'âme. Il pensait qu'après avoir fait environ toutes les stupidités envisageables sur Terre, il venait de faire la plus grande de toute sa chienne de vie : tomber amoureux du grand Severus Snape.

Harry, quand à lui, remonta au dortoir avec ses camarades de chambrée. Dans les couloirs, il observait les portraits devant lesquels il était déjà passé des millions de fois et qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que considérés. Mais cette fois-ci en les observant, il se fit la réflexion que les portraits n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce château qu'il n'avait pas considéré.

Lorsque son professeur de potion avait fait son entrée majestueuse pendant le repas, il avait eut le sentiment qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose de vraiment intéressant pendant des années. Non, plutôt deux choses. Car s'il avait découvert que l'homme des cachots le faisait baver de désir, il avait découvert aussi quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné : son homosexualité.

Oh, il s'était bien fait une ou deux fois la réflexion que tel ou tel mec était bien foutu mais c'était plutôt à titre purement envieux. Mais il semblerait que la fin de son adolescence avait réveillé un côté encore ignoré chez lui et dont l'élément déclencheur avait décidé de devenir une bombe sur pattes.

Il en était au point de se demander ce que cachait la nouvelle tenue du Maitre des Potions lorsque Ron le tira de ses pensées en lui demandant s'il comptait rester longtemps planté devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Si quelqu'un avait dit que Sybille Trelawney n'était qu'une sale charlatane, tout le monde aurait ardemment nié.

Sybille était tout à fait compétente dans son domaine, à savoir délirer sur la mort du Sauveur, ou encore raconter n'importe quoi en regardant d'inoffensives feuilles de thé. Mais à vrai dire, la voyante ne mentait pas tellement que ça à propos de son don de divination. Le troisième œil et tout le bazar, elle le gardait pour la galerie mais il était des savoirs que son ancêtre lui avait légués et qu'elle conservait précieusement.

Ce soir-là, après une entrée remarquée de son collègue qu'elle semblait avoir découvert pour la première fois mais qui ne semblait pas emprunt à la remarquer, elle avait décidé de s'intéresser un peu plus à lui ; c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait « emprunté », sans qu'il ne le remarque, enfin presque, vu le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé, un cheveu qu'elle lui avait arraché, en bonne sorcière, et qu'elle s'était précipité vers ses appartements, sans faire plus de remarque.

Elle avait concoctée une mixture étrange, qui passait d'un rose passion à un bleu roi en passant par un fabuleux vert garden. Elle y jeta le cheveu et aussitôt le liquide alors ambré passa à une couleur noire abyssale qui aurait fait frissonner plus d'un Gryffondor.

Elle passa la nuit à éplucher l'avenir de l'homme, révélant les plus inquiétantes prédilections, mais ne comprenait pas la présence du Sauveur, opposé au Sinistros, dans la vie de cet homme qui semblait en avoir fini avec la guerre sombre….

N'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plaît. Bien à vous, Revil.


	7. G3 aux cuisines

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite mais tout d'abord je tiens particulièrement à remercier Arutha01 et Major-Oniakai qui semblent être ceux ou celles qui sont les plus fidèles à ma fiction et cela me touche. Merci bien sûr à tous les autres, qui n'ont pas manqué de rewiever. Ce chapitre nécessite serpillère et bassine, vous comprendrez pourquoi . Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de Mai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_...Elle passa la nuit à éplucher l'avenir de l'homme, révélant les plus inquiétantes prédilections, mais ne comprenait pas la présence du Sauveur, opposé au Sinistros, dans la vie de cet homme qui semblait en avoir fini avec la guerre sombre…..._

- Ce batârd de môme !

- Non ! Arrête ! Ça n'est pas sa faute !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est la faute à qui si ton corps ressemble à un gant de toilette ? La faute à qui si je ne peux pas me payer mes tickets de match de foot ? Ses études coutent la peau des fesses et on ne peut pas dire que lui ou toi fassiez grand-chose pour…

- Alors, Servilus ! On t'avait dit de ne pas te défendre ! Tu as bien pris ton pied ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Oh on t'as peut-être trop violenté, tu devras le dire à ta maman ! Oh, suis-je bête, c'est vrai qu'elle est morte ! Regardez-le se tortiller ! C'est qu'il mordrait ! Tu te tortillais pas comme ca tout à l'heure, hein ! Allez, t'en fait pas, va, encore trois ans avant les ASPICS et t'entends plus parler de nous ! En attendant, saches que tu est et tu restes notre petite pute officielle… Celui ou celle qui osera avoir une liaison avec toi aura à faire à nous… On te prévient à l'avance, on est sympas, non ?

- Regardez ! Servilus ! Qui a envie de voir le caleçon de Servilo ?

- Non, non ! Pas ça ! Pas devant Lily ! Non… NON !

Snape se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était parsemé de fines gouttelettes de sueur et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front. Il fut assailli d'une migraine et s'empara de la fiole qui se trouvait, presque vide, sur sa table de nuit. A sa montre on pouvait lire quatre heures du matin. Il glissa jusqu'au rebord du lit et s'y assit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il préférait ne pas se demander quand ses cauchemars s'arrêteraient. Il se confortait en se disant que c'était le prix à payer pour être un maître dans les arts qui étaient les siens. Avoir la conscience tranquille… Quel beau rêve, quelle utopie pour lui. Il enviait tellement Potter, de pouvoir se considérer comme le Sauveur du Monde, lui devait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il était tout de même bien content de lui, de lui avoir prouvé que son père était un gros connard. Il savait que Potter n'aurait pu résister à l'attrait de cette Pensine sous ses yeux. Il était un peu plus soulagé en pensant qu'il lui avait fait partager un peu de son malaise, surtout que de cette façon il s'était habilement débarrassé de lui et de ces heures de tortures à voir l'immonde portrait de James Potter sans pouvoir lui casser la gueule et les magnifiques yeux de Lily, qu'il espérait ne plus jamais voir, ne plus jamais se souvenir…

Il se leva enfin, le drap glissant sur sa peau humide et pâle, et la fraîcheur de l'air sur son corps nu le fit frissonner. Il avait dormi un peu plus longtemps, cette nuit-là, sans doute l'effet de l'amélioration qu'il avait apportée à la potion somnifère. Mais cela avait été pour lui une nuit plus longuement éprouvante, seulement. Il se dit qu'il préférait ne pas dormir plutôt que subir ça. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'emparant au passage d'une fiole de potion revigorante. Il pénétra dans la douche, laissant l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur sa peau se réchauffer lentement. Ses bras étaient appuyés sur la paroi de la douche, sur le carrelage froid, et son front appuyé sur ses bras, endurant ainsi sans un mot la torture de l'eau glacée dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin assez chaude, il bascula sa tête en arrière, et l'eau commença à abonder sur sa chevelure.

Le casse-tête du Severus commença alors et c'est à grand renfort de shampoing moldu qu'il entreprit de laver tout ça. Digne d'une pub pour Garnier, c'est avec son masque fortifiant appliqué sur le crâne qu'il continua sa toilette. S'emparant d'un savon, il frotta tout d'abord ses mains dessus et la mousse se fit de plus en plus dense. Puis, en mouvements circulaires, il frotta le petit carré sur ses épaules musclées, le fit aller et venir le long de ses bras, revint s'attarder au creux du cou, le fit glisser sur sa clavicule, continua sa route sur son torse pâle et imberbe, sinuant lentement sur ses puissants abdominaux, s'attardant sur la cicatrice qui partait du creux de ses reins jusqu'au début de sa toison, l'évitant soigneusement, repartit le long de ses jambes et remontant lascivement vers son sexe maintenant tendu, qui ne mit pas longtemps à subir sa toilette. Il fit glisser le savon de haut en bas sur sa verge tendue, frottant doucement le gland, s'arrachant un gémissement, puis redescendit lentement, répétant une nouvelle fois l'opération. Il se surprit à penser à son filleul, à ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment-même et lorsqu'il était dans la douche. En colère contre lui-même, il changea de pensée mais elle atterrit presque automatiquement sur Potter fils. Il l'imagina quelques secondes en train de s'attoucher dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, puis, s'admonestant moralement, il tenta de penser à autre chose. Il eut une pensée pour Trelawney et une grimace vint déformer son visage. Son esprit, d'humeur taquine, d'autant qu'il continuait savamment à se donner du plaisir, commença perfidement à détailler un corps, celui d'un brun aux yeux bleus, celui de Black. Severus grogna, mais s'avoua que ce n'était pas mal et qu'il fallait bien se finir. En geignant, il imagina Sirius en train de se faire prendre par son filleul, sachant pertinemment que sa pensée était horriblement infecte, mais n'en ayant cure, n'étant pas réputé pour sa morale hors du commun. Il imagina ainsi l'adulte au comble de l'extase dans l'étreinte passionnée de son cadet, se regardant yeux dans les yeux, bleu saphir contre vert émeraude. Atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir, il jouit et sa semence gicla contre le mur. L'eau s'empressa de nettoyer les preuves honteuses de la solitude qu'éprouvait Severus et il rinça le masque qui se trouvait toujours dans ses cheveux.

En sortant de la douche, il médita longuement sur les objets de son orgasme. Black et Potter l'avaient bien plus excité que son filleul qui était un vrai dieu, et ce depuis déjà pas mal de temps. A croire que le goût de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers eux l'excitait terriblement. Il eut un sourire sadique à la pensée qu'aujourd'hui il s'ennuyait et qu'il avait bien envie de jouer à « Celui qui fera le plus mal à l'autre ». Ils occupaient ses fantasmes ? Il allait leur rendre la pareille ! Et les blesser en prime. Comme ils s'étaient toujours amusés à le faire. S'habillant d'un boxer noir et d'un simple jean, somme toute assez moulant, il sortit de ses appartements, en direction de la cuisine. Personne n'était debout à cette heure-là et ça n'est pas comme si les elfes pourraient commenter sa tenue, alors il ne prit pas attention à se vêtir plus, et le froid des couloirs le laissait indifférent. Les elfes ne furent pas surpris de le voir arriver à une heure si matinale, car il lui arrivait de se rendre en cuisine parfois avant l'aube. Et comme toujours, il n'y avait aucune activité dans le lieu, chacun dormant sur sa paillasse dans un coin, levant à peine un œil lorsque le professeur entra. La première fois, ils avaient été très surpris, intimidés, même si Severus n'avait que onze ans. Mais ils s'étaient habitués et passaient le mot aux nouveaux, ne se préoccupant pas de lui car il leur avait argué qu'il ne voulait aucune aide. Snape s'avança dans la cuisine et se prépara un café noir, très, très noir. Dans un placard trônait les pots de Nutella qu'il avait vite apprit à apprécier, gamin, cette pâte lui donnant toujours un peu de réconfort et lui donnant la sensation d'exister. Il savait que cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais il se disait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber, ne se trouvant au final pas plus bête que Dumby et ses sucreries au citron. Il pouvait même le comprendre, même s'il repoussait chaque fois avec force les insistances du directeur à lui offrir des bonbons. Il s'empara d'un pot et piqua une crêpe froide dans la pile de celles qui restaient de la veille et que les elfes gardaient pour eux. Il s'assit sur une des grandes tables et d'un coup de baguette il la réchauffa et étala de la pâte dessus.

Fermant les yeux de délectation, il se laissa envahir par les sensations que cela lui procurait quand un bruit se fit entendre. Un grincement qui venait clairement de la porte. Pointant sa baguette vers elle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir entrer Sirius, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les elfes, qui ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus que le premier intrus, signe que Sirius Black devait lui aussi fréquenter souvent le lieu. Sirius, après avoir précautionneusement refermé la porte, se retourna et le petit sourire qui trônait sur son visage s'affaissa d'un coup, avisant le propriétaire de la baguette pointée sur lui. Enfin surtout la tenue vestimentaire de ce menaçant propriétaire. Il en aurait bavé. Se reprenant, il se dirigea vers la table, s'y installa, fit venir à lui du lait et un verre avec un Accio informulé et but lentement, observant celui en face de lui qui l'observait. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il chuchota d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant :

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non.

Le silence se réinstalla. Snape, ne soutenant plus le regard bleu si profond ancré dans le sien, brisa pour une fois ses codes de conduite et parla :

- Que fais-tu là, Black ? Tu devrais dormir.

- On va dire que pendant douze ans, dormir était un luxe. J'ai gardé le rythme.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Assez, pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'y est jamais vu.

- Ah ? Parce que tu viens souvent ?

- …Ca m'arrive.

Le silence fit à nouveau place à leur échange pour le moins mondain, bref et glacial. Mais il fallait tout de même noter que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient adressé la parole de manière civilisée. Le combat visuel reprit intensément et chacun tentait de sonder le regard de l'autre. Et chacun était, et ce même s'il ne le montrait pas, complètement déstabilisé par le regard de l'autre. Si ce n'est subjugué. Leur combat n'eut pas de vainqueur car il fut interrompu par un bruit similaire à celui qui avait retenti cinq minutes auparavant. La porte s'ouvrit et sur le coup de la surprise les deux ennemis se regardèrent, interloqués. Il n'y avait que du vide. Sans doute un coup de vent. Mais le coup de vent referma délicatement la porte sans un bruit et cela commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Snape. Puis un silence tendu régna dans la pièce, avant que le jeune Potter ne se matérialise devant eux et Severus se demanda à cet instant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter cela.

Pourquoi personne ne le laissait-il déguster ses crêpes au Nutella en paix ?

Harry semblait éberlué de voir ainsi les deux ennemis dans la même pièce, aussi calmes. Il roula sa cape d'invisibilité en boule, sous le regard intéressé de Severus, se traita mentalement d'idiot de révéler ainsi au pire ennemi de son père et de son parrain un des grands secrets des Maraudeurs et s'assit près de Sirius, un peu déstabilisé, car d'habitude il s'asseyait en face de lui pour pouvoir parler de tout et de rien, et surtout du cauchemar qui était responsable de sa présence dans le lieu. Il se demanda combien de temps mettrait Snape à réagir et le renvoyer en lui refilant un milliard d'heures de colle et décida en fin de compte de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, c'est pourquoi il piqua une crêpe, du Nutella, et entama le récit de son cauchemar à l'intention de Sirius. Les elfes n'avaient toujours pas fait le moindre geste, à croire qu'il était courant que les cuisines soit en réalité un moulin, pensa Severus. Il était agacé que l'on trouble sa paix intérieure et encore plus agacé que ce soit Potter et Black (rien d'étonnant, au final) qui en soient responsables. Il écouta alors ce que chuchotait Harry pour Sirius.

- Mes parents et moi vivions à l'heure actuelle dans une grande maison et nous venions vous voir, Remus et toi – oui désolé dans mon cauchemar tu étais en couple avec lui, répondit-il au regard ahuri de Sirius - quand Face de Serpent est venu et vous a tous tué, avec l'aide d'Hermione… Crois-tu que cela soit possible ?

- Et bien, dans la mesure où cette sale tronche de cake est mort…

- Non je ne parle pas de ça ! Crois-tu qu'Hermione puisse basculer du côté du Mal ?

- Non, mais on ne peut rien garantir…

Severus, lui, avait déjà décroché, méditant sur un mea-culpa. Il s'était trompé. Potter faisait des cauchemars et cela semblait fréquent car Black ne s'en étonnait pas. Il continua d'observer le petit rituel entre les deux et il se sentit soudain de trop, et cela lui fit mal au cœur de les voir si liés, et de se voir si seul.

- Mais enfin, tu comprends, mes craintes ont droit d'être, tu verrais les colères qu'elle peut piquer…

- Votre amie ne risque pas de chuter de l'autre côté, Monsieur Potter…

Deux regards dardèrent soudain l'homme qui avait pris la parole, et qui déglutissait discrètement.

- On écoute les discussions, Servilo ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de considérer la remarque et se concentra sur Harry qui demanda :

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Professeur ?

On sentait l'effort qu'Harry produisait pour être poli et la curiosité qu'il éprouvait face à la remarque du prof en question.

- Votre amie est trop bornée et elle est persuadée qu'elle est dans le bon camp.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Snape !

- Tous ceux qui étaient du côté du Mal étaient au moins un brin timbrés…

- Ça tu peux le dire !

- Et Miss Granger, ça me fait mal de le reconnaitre, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibrée mentalement…

- Pas comme certains !

- La ferme, Sirius !

- Ta gueule, Black !

Les injonctions avaient été dites en chœur, gênant Harry, agaçant Severus et vexant Sirius.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur son banc, croisant les bras et prenant une mine boudeuse, il marmonna :

- C'est un complot !

Harry sourit et Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Pour toute réponse, il leur tira la langue et piqua le pot de Nutella des mains de Snape.

- Je vais me consoler avec mon seul ami…

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on avait un ami en commun, Black, répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout du matin sembla enfin remarquer la tenue de son professeur et rougit bêtement comme un écolier. Pas que cela le gênait de le voir torse-nu, au contraire, mais il pensait que la veille-même il s'était demandé ce que les vêtements de Snape cachaient et que maintenant il avait sa réponse. Dans un effort ultime, alors qu'il fixait le magnifique torse pâle, il s'empêcha de baver. Mais cet effort l'empêcha de remarquer que son prof l'avait grillé et qu'il l'observait avec amusement, vite suivit pas Sirius qui s'était demandé ce qui faisait ainsi sourire le Maître des Potions. Quand Snape posa un coude sur la table et appuya son menton dans sa main, abaissant ainsi sa tête au niveau des deux yeux émeraude qui mataient inlassablement, Harry sembla se réveiller comme si on lui avait jeté de l'eau glacée au visage et il comprit enfin pourquoi la dispute entre les deux adultes avait cessé. Il se redressa, tentant de retrouver une dignité déchue et tourna le visage vers Sirius, qui avait exactement la même attitude que Snape.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

Les deux hommes ne se débarrassaient plus du sourire ironique qui était sur leur visage et Harry se demanda si un jour il éprouverait honte pareille. En désespoir de cause, il siffla :

- Il n'a qu'à s'habiller, l'autre, au lieu de se promener à poil, c'est vrai, quoi, c'est indécent !

Il attendait, un œil à moitié fermé, qu'au mieux, la réprimande, au pire le mauvais sort, jaillisse, mais la chauve-souris restait étrangement calme, l'observant de son regard sombre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'homme incroyablement attirant, ainsi dévêtu, calme et les cheveux propres, l'observant d'un air indéchiffrable. Ses fines lèvres fort tentantes esquissaient un sourire à peine visible. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il ne disait rien, mais préféra ne faire aucun commentaire, heureux qu'aucune punition ne soit tombée. Snape termina sa tasse de café et se leva en silence. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte d'entrée, une main sur la poignée, il se retourna et dit :

- Potter, avant que je n'oublie, je vous attends demain soir à 21h en retenue pour être sorti du dortoir hors du couvre-feu et pour manquement de respect à professeur.

Et, tandis que Sirius pouffait discrètement :

- Ne ris pas, Black, toi aussi.

- QUOI ?

- 21h, demain soir, tous les deux. Cela t'apprendra à éduquer ton filleul, Black.

Et il sortit, fier de lui, entamant le petit jeu qu'il s'était promis de jouer quelques heures auparavant, ayant parfaitement perçu ce qu'Harry et Sirius ressentaient pour lui, bien qu'ils soient prêts à se tuer plutôt que de l'avouer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Phase 1 enclenchée.

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	8. Une punition redoutée

Et voilà la suite ! Merci à Major-Oniakai, Vandetta, celou, caro et Piwi-Chan. Bonne lecture !

OoO

…_Et il sortit, fier de lui, entamant le petit jeu qu'il s'était promis de jouer quelques heures auparavant, ayant parfaitement perçu ce qu'Harry et Sirius ressentaient pour lui, bien qu'ils soient prêts à se tuer plutôt que de l'avouer…_

Harry et Sirius étaient restés bouche-bée. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu son professeur sous un si beau jour, tandis que Sirius était en train de faire un « mai 68 » mental, révolté de s'être fait coller comme à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il s'empara rageusement de son verre de lait, enfonça de la façon la plus tue-l'amour possible ses lèvres à l'intérieur, pencha le récipient et avala une grande gorgée. Harry l'observa avec curiosité détacher le verre de ses lèvres et un fou rire s'empara alors de lui, avisant la fière moustache de lait qu'arborait Sirius, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Sirius enfouit sa main dans la masse de cheveux indomptés et soyeux de Harry et l'ébouriffa en s'exclamant en un rire cristallin :

- Mon pauvre Harry, c'est nerveux, je te comprends, il est méchant ce Servilo mais putain ce qu'il est bandant !

L'Elu, qui jusque là était écroulé de rire sur la table dos à Sirius, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, la tête toujours dans ses bras posés sur la table. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette main dans ses cheveux lui procurait autant de frissons et ce qu'il espérait plus que tout, c'est que le propriétaire de la dite main ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais Sirius avait ressenti exactement la même chose que son filleul et il l'observa quelques instants en silence, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux, effectuant alors un mouvement bien plus doux que le premier, bien plus appliqué. Le silence se fit pesant et personne ne bougeait. Sirius sembla alors sortir de sa transe et retira bien vite sa main. Harry se redressa lentement et se retourna tout aussi lentement vers son parrain, qui semblait trouver tout d'un coup extrêmement intéressant le pot de Nutella. D'une voix devenue assez incertaine, Harry répondit :

- Tu as raison… Il est vachement bandant…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard blasé de l'Animagus.

- Je retourne à mon dortoir ou je vais avoir des problèmes. Bonne nuit, Si' !

- Salut Harry…

Sur le chemin menant à Gryffondor, Harry tentait de penser à tout, sauf ça. Mais plus il tentait de distraire son esprit, plus revenait à la charge l'image du magnifique Sirius, le beau mec musclé brun aux yeux bleus si drôle et si bienveillant avec lui… Se giflant mentalement, il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et regagna très vite son dortoir où son meilleur ami geignait des mots incompréhensibles, sonnant parfois comme des : « pas les araignées ! ». Ouvrant les couvertures, il y replongea, appuyant avec un soupir de satisfaction sa tête dans le drap frais, prêt à finir sa nuit dans ce qu'il qualifiera plus tard de « sales rêves » l'impliquant, lui et l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Sirius, dans la cuisine, méditait depuis au moins une heure, depuis le départ de Snape. Avoir une attirance pour son pire ennemi, certes. Avoir une attirance pour son filleul, n'importe quoi. Voila ce qui se muait en une boucle infernale dans son esprit. Mais le « n'importe quoi » prenait sans cesse une allure de « pourquoi pas ? » qui lui déplaisait hautement. Il eut extrêmement honte en pensant à James et Lily, se moquant méchamment de lui, de quel parrain il faisait. Son meilleur ami lui avait confié la protection de son fils et lui ne l'avait jamais assurée, n'avait jamais été là pour lui, se cachant comme un rat et maintenant voilà qu'il avait des rapports débridés avec lui. Si James était encore là, il le tuerait à coup sûr. Pour James, pour Lily, pour son honneur, il se promit de ne jamais plus recommencer. Il mit une fois de plus cela sur le compte de la dégénérescence de la famille Black et partit se coucher. Le beau jeune homme brun et musclé aux yeux vert émeraude ne franchit presque pas la barrière de ses rêves…

Le lendemain, Harry passa une sale journée, redoutant la soirée qui allait suivre. Ses amis ne parvenaient pas à le distraire et désespéraient, Ron se demandant pourquoi Harry était dans un tel état. Hermione, assurée, pensait connaître entièrement les craintes d'Harry, mais pour une fois il semblait qu'une pièce du puzzle lui échappait. Sirius égrainait les heures en se promenant dans le château, distribuant un clin d'œil à gauche, un sourire à droite, en bref, exerçant ce qu'il savait le mieux faire et on le comprend : draguer.

Durant le dîner, Harry mangea peu, déjà assez maigre en soi, Mme Weasley en aurait fait une crise de nerfs. Il observa Snape qui s'amusait à sonder du regard le professeur MacGonagall qui en rougissait, amusant ainsi les quelques 200 élèves qui observaient le petit manège. MacGo se comportait réellement comme la dernière des collégiennes, mais il faut dire que la façon dont Snape portait son regard sur tout son corps en haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire suggestif avait de quoi être déstabilisant. Hermione était scandalisée, Harry et Ron écœurés, imaginant très mal ou au contraire un peu trop bien ce que pouvait donner un couple tel que celui-ci. Puis, d'un coup, Snape détourna dédaigneusement son regard, se leva et partit. Harry ressenti soulagement et panique, le premier car le spectacle devenait terriblement dérangeant et la deuxième parce que ce geste avançait l'heure fatidique.

Sirius avait trouvé abri aux cuisines, les trouvant dix fois plus calmes que la Grande Salle. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'y aller ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Il était adulte, plus élève, il avait ses ASPICS en poche et personne, et surtout pas un professeur se trouvant être son pire ennemi n'avait le droit de lui donner d'ordres. Alors il n'avait qu'à rentrer dans sa chambre et pioncer tranquillement pendant que son filleul se fera chier. Oui MAIS il sentait que s'il faisait cela, il manquerait quelque chose dans le genre énorme. Alors, face à ce dilemme et à son sandwich au saucisson, il médita encore longuement.

21 heures sonnèrent et Harry et Sirius, qui s'était retrouvés cinq minutes à l'avance devant la porte, firent face au nouveau Snape lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant. De près, ce visage bien pâle comportait de magnifiques courbes délicatement anguleuses et Harry se secoua en pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse encore surprendre en train de mater son prof. Sirius, la mort dans l'âme, entra à la suite de son protégé, sous le sourire narquois de Snape.

- Bien, bien, bien. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas pressés. Alors vous allez donc me récurer ces chaudrons, poursuivit-il en désignant une tripotée de vieux chaudrons qui devaient se trouver là depuis des siècles au fond du cachot.

Ils soufflèrent de dépit et s'attelèrent à la tâche, Sirius se demandant toujours comment son orgueil s'en sortirait.

OoO

Voilà voilà ! Désolée de ne pas vous décrire la punition, je veux vous faire patienter un peu hinhinhin :)

Sur ce, bonne journée !

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	9. Histoires de chaudrons

Mes très chères lectrices,

que d'excuses ai-je pour me cacher de la honte de ne pas avoir publié depuis une éternité. Déjà, mon ordinateur a sauté une heure après que j'eusse écrit mon tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout propre, et a englouties toutes les données de mon ordinateur, dont toutes mes fictions dactylographiées, laissez-moi vous faire part de mon état de nerfs à ce moment là…

Ensuite, est venu le BAC (que j'ai eu ) histoire de faire patienter tout le monde un bon mois et de casser les groseilles à Revil pendant le même laps de temps.

De plus, j'ai par la suite travaillé. Et étant tombée malade d'une maladie que je ne nommerais pas mais dont on entends de plus en plus parler et qui se véhicule de moustique en moustique, paralysant de moitié celui qui en est atteint, par mes quarante de fièvre et mes doigts enquilosés, je demande grâce.

Ainsi devant vous je me prosterne, genoux à terre, tendant devant ma tête prostrée, sur un coussin de velours bleu roi, le dernier chapitre de…

oO Massacre à la Snappeuse by Revil Oo

OoO

…_Ils soufflèrent de dépit et s'attelèrent à la tâche, Sirius se demandant toujours comment son orgueil s'en sortirait…_

Severus Snape était quelqu'un de très honorable. Son sens des valeurs était très aiguisé et sa loyauté sans faille. Seulement voilà : il était humain. Et comme tout humain, il avait des défauts. Oh ! Pas le genre de défauts qu'au début de l'histoire on lui aurait prêté volontiers, non ! Le genre de défauts que rien, RIEN ne pourra jamais changer. Et dans cette liste de défauts, un se prévalait d'être en tête du podium : la perversité.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'une simple personne n'aurait vu qu'un adolescent en train de faire un effort physique considérable pour retirer la crasse de ce chaudron miteux, Snape voyait un gamin plein de testostérones qui se léchait les lèvres parce qu'il aimait ça et qu'il pensait à tout autre chose.

Par contre, que ce soit Snape ou une personne normale, tout le monde, sauf un enfant, aurait eu la même pensée à la vue qu'offrait notre Sirius-le-magnifique. Il est vrai que de ne voir qu'une jambe tendue, l'autre frottant lascivement le bord du chaudron (pour ne pas tomber, nous dira-t-il… Pff, mais qui croit-il avoir ?) et un sublissime arrière-train en fond d'écran ne laissait aucune place à quelque vision fleur bleue de la vie avec l'Animagus. Snape, sentant que son esprit perdait le contrôle face à son corps, décida de jouer un peu avec lui-même, autant qu'avec les deux autres. Harry l'observa se lever et approcher de plus en plus du postérieur de son parrain. Une rougeur lui monta aux joues car les esprits normaux pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il était bel et bien un ado en pleine crise de testostérones, et les films qu'ils se faisaient n'égalaient plus et depuis longtemps Alice au pays des merveilles… Snape continua à s'approcher de sa Némésis, jusqu'à la frôler, sentant une douleur dans son bas-ventre, puis la contourna, jusqu'à se retrouver face au creux des reins de l'adulte qui semblait ne toujours pas avoir remarqué le drôle de félin qui rôdait autour de lui. La main de Severus de posa sur le rebord en cuivre du chaudron fraîchement nettoyé, de façon à ce que Harry voit parfaitement cette main, et caressa doucement ce rebord, comme pour constater qu'il est absolument irréprochable. Le bruit sembla enfin faire percuter le chien qui se releva. Sev se dit que « Salazar, ce qu'il était beau ! » mais se reprit, c'est vrai quoi, c'était qu'un clebs après tout. Il faut dire que le brun avait des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval, éparpillées sur son visage, et une tâche de suie sur le bout du nez lui donnait un air enfantin et naïf qu'il avait parfois perdu (« je dis bien parfois, c'est vrai que le côté enfant débile s'est assez approfondit au fil des années » euh, oui, oui, merci, severus…).

- Oh on vient voir si je vais bien, mon petit Servilo d'amour ? Et bien, puisque tu me le demandes, je prendrais bien une limonade…

Harry pouffa, il n'y avait que son parrain qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était dans une situation périlleuse…

Snape arborait en effet un sourire carnassier inquiétant et approcha sa main du visage de l'autre homme qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Snape caressa doucement la ligne fine du visage de Sirius et approcha son visage du sien. Harry serrait les dents de rage, ce que Severus ne manqua pas de noter. Leurs bouches étaient maintenant séparées par quelques millimètres quand Snape, joueur, se déplaça lentement vers le corps de l'Animagus, contournant à nouveau le chaudron. Il appuya son ventre contre la hanche du collé et mouva imperceptiblement son torse contre le bras de l'autre qui commençait à devenir fou. Harry ne vit donc plus que les fesses de son prof et si cela aurait du le réjouir, cela l'énervait au plus haut point car il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Oui, il ne voyait pas la main de Snape qui était entrée dans le pantalon de Sirius et caressait calmement l'érection qui s'y faisait sentir. Harry se sentit juste pour lui bêtement jaloux car il ne voyait que les deux mains de son parrain posées sur les rebords du chaudron et les jointures de ses mains blanchir à mesure qu'il serrait l'ustensile. Mais d'un coup, Snape, assez sadique, il faut l'avouer, sortit violemment sa main de là où elle se trouvait et se retourna vers son élève qui tentait de voir quelque chose.

- Monsieur Potter, est-ce ainsi que vous travaillez ? Alors vos notes ne m'étonnent plus.

- Non.

- Comment ?

- Je disais : Non.

- Non qui ?

- Non Monsieur.

- C'est mieux.

Harry regarda alors son parrain, qui avait les yeux plissés sous une douleur évidente, les genoux légèrement fléchis, les lèvres mues en une fine ligne où transparaissait encore la douleur, et une braguette étrangement ouverte. Il n'eut rien temps de dire, que son parrain soufflait « Oh. La. Vache. !. » Soufflait ou souffrait, c'était la même chose apparemment.

- Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter…, siffla une voix tout près de lui.

Dans sa peur, il se releva à toute vitesse et sa tête heurta le rebord du chaudron au-dessus de lui (faut-il signaler que le chaudron est renversé à terre, et Harry à quatre pattes en train de nettoyer ?). Il se rabaissa aussi vite qu'il s'était relevé et se tint le front en lâchant un poétique :

- Waaayeuuuh !

- Vous êtes le digne filleul Black…

- Et vous…

Il se mordit la langue pour éviter de dire une vérité dérangeante. Snape haussa un sourcil, attendant une suite qui ne viendrait jamais. Lorsqu'il le comprit enfin, il mit un genou à terre et passa un bras sur les épaules de Harry, pour prendre son bras gauche ou du moins saisir son épaule, et de son autre main, la posa sur celle du Survivant pour « guider ses mouvements ». Ainsi, il colla bien comme il faut son torse contre le dos du gamin, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Harry. Il lui fit faire d'énergiques coups de poignet vers le fond du chaudron, qui évoquaient terriblement les à-coups qui pouvaient être portés dans des actes plus ou moins cérémonieux entre deux personnes.

- Vous voyez, Potter, toute cette belle énergie que vous gâchez inutilement ? Economisez-là, vous en aurez besoin pour plus tard…, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son élève.

Sirius se demandait dans combien de temps il allait péter un câble. Snape n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi. Et lui ne pouvait pas casser la gueule de son filleul, ce qui ne l'aurait pas gêné pourtant si ca n'avait pas été Harry. Et qu'Harry n'y était pour rien. C'est vrai, quoi, ce n'était pas lui qui les faisait aller et venir comme ça, non ? Il préférait croire que non. Le rôle de méchant sied toujours aussi bien à Servilo. N'empêche que chaque mouvement semblait les absorber toujours un peu plus au fond du chaudron, et Sirius entendait murmurer. Il n'allait pas tenir.

Tout en écoutant ce que murmurait son professeur à son oreille, Harry sentit un corps étranger se poser sur sa braguette. Le seul corps qui ne s'y était jamais posé était sa propre main. Aussi son sexe fit aussitôt une violente embardée. Un bouton sauta, et la braguette descendit, les dents résistant quelque peu et craquant une à une contre son boxer, l'excitant encore plus. Il était dans une position inconfortable, prostré dans ce chaudron, et seul l'arrêt des mouvements qu'ils faisaient plus tôt avec son prof lui fit comprendre que la main de ce dernier ne se trouvait plus sur sa propre main. Oui, c'était cette main, il en était sûr, qui écartait dangereusement l'élastique de son boxer avec habitude, et qui ignora superbement sa verge, se concentrant sur les testicules qu'elle malaxait désormais avec un touché expert très déstabilisant. Harry haletait, et il hoqueta de surprise lorsque son prof se pencha pour prendre sa verge en bouche. A peine les délicieuses lèvres étaient-elles entrées en contact avec son sexe, qu'Harry grogna de frustration : le maître des potions s'était violemment reculé. Il comprit vite que ça n'était pas de son plein gré. Sirius, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, avait plaqué l'homme quelques mètres plus loin à terre, homme à qui la situation semblait échapper. Ce fut la seule réflexion qu'il eut le temps de se faire car l'Animagus venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son ennemi, et leur baiser fut tellement fougueux qu'il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Minutes qui avaient permis à Harry de reprendre (ou presque) ses esprits.

- Sirius…

Il se releva dangereusement, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Il est à MOI.

OoO

Walou, walou! Oui ne vous en faites pas, il y a bien évidement une suite! Mais que s'il y a des reviews! XD


	10. Torture tacite

OoO Massacre à la Snappeuse by Revil OoO

…_Il est à moi…_

Toujours puissamment plaqué à terre par l'Animagus en rut, Severus qui ne contrôlait plus rien regarda avec inquiétude le jeune homme s'approcher avec tant de détermination. Cependant le chien n'avait pas l'air décidé à laisser sa proie entre les mains d'un autre, alors il posa une main inquisitrice sur le torse de son ennemi, dans une attitude signifiant clairement : « c'est ma propriété ». Harry, assez impressionné par l'air dissuasif de son parrain, décida de jouer une autre carte. Dire que de loin, tout cela avait l'air d'un film intitulé : « la reproduction des animaux », ne serait pas totalement faux. Lentement, l'élève déboutonna sa chemise devant l'air ébahi des deux adultes. Son corps était fin, presque chétif, mais il avait musclé le tout au long de ses épuisants entrainements de DCFM privés, ce qui avait modelé une fine musculature, au niveau de l'abdomen, du torse, des épaules et des bras. Le résultat était plutôt réussi et avait l'air de captiver les deux allumés qui lui servaient de profs, accessoirement. Après avoir ôté sa chemise et, calmement, sa ceinture, il s'approcha de Sirius, contre toute attente, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Complètement déstabilisé, la mort dans l'âme d'avoir trahi son serment, ébranlé de voir son filleul sur lui, et lui totalement excité par le jeune, il répondit tardivement au baiser, y mettant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais su lui donner, et l'électrisant par le puissant désir qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Harry gémit sous la surprise qu'une aussi bonne étreinte lui causait, et sous le désir, étonné de voir son parrain répondre avec un infini savoir dans le domaine. Sirius avait lâché prise sur Severus qui se redressa, légèrement grogui, et observa le spectacle avec délices quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. C'était lui qui jouait, on ne s'amusait pas à ses dépends ! Alors, impuissant, il fit la seule chose qu'il puisse encore faire dans cet énorme et rarissime dérapage de ses si parfaits plans, habituellement :

- Hey !

Les deux autres se retournèrent en se détachant l'un de l'autre, et aussitôt Severus regretta. Les yeux verts émeraude de Harry ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin ayant aperçu une proie bien appétissante, et dans la même attitude que l'animal, il passa une langue gourmande le long de sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il allait faire le festin de l'année. Sirius, lui, intérieurement soulagé d'être détaché de la tentation même, ayant mauvaise conscience, bénit Servilo de lui permettre de se concentrer sur un autre morceau de viande également parfait pour servir de repas au fringuant chien qu'il était.

Alors Harry s'empara des douces lèvres de Severus et les mordilla dans une sublime torture, tandis que Sirius, en traçant des arabesques de sa langue sur le ventre parfaitement pâle et plat commença à dégrafer le jean moulant du professeur. Il ne prit pas la peine de le lui baisser qu'il avait libéré la verge maintenant tendue d'anticipation de sa dernière et dérangeante couverture de coton ; le sexe de Snape frottait légèrement sur les dents de la braguette du jean et ce simple contact lui arracha un halètement qui fit sourire Sirius et Harry qui s'attaquait à ses mamelons roses, durcit par le plaisir.

Severus vit Sirius replonger vers son bas-ventre et cette vision l'excita un peu plus, si possible, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de la bouche de son ennemi envelopper une de ses testicules avant que la douceur de l'intérieur de l'orifice ne fasse sentir elle aussi sa présence, les lèvres douces alternaient avec la langue semi-râpeuse, Severus vit des étoiles de plaisir. Sirius s'attaqua à l'autre et la mordilla légèrement, tandis que de ses ongles il revenait sur la première histoire de prendre un malin plaisir à lui provoquer une petite douleur.

Severus, sous le coup de cette nouvelle torture enfonça ses doigts dans la seule chose qu'il put avoir à sa portée, c'est-à-dire la chevelure d'Harry et tira, extirpant un gémissement de douleur au jeune homme qui malgré tout adorait cela. De son côté il continuait à lécher, baiser, mordiller les tétons de sa victime, et Severus se demandait quelle langue allait le rendre fou en premier. N'ayant plus que du flou à la place de ses pensées, il ne parvenait plus à dire à qui appartenait telle langue ou telle main, et ce n'était pas ses yeux sombres voilés par le désir qui auraient pu l'aider.

Harry ne put contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps à l'entente des gémissements de plus en plus forts de son professeur, il tourna donc sa tête vers la deuxième source d'action sur ce corps, tout en continuant ses applications buccales et ce qu'il vit ne fit que renforcer son érection déjà bien tendue. En effet, son magnifique parrain, quelques-unes de ses mèches effleurant le ventre pâle de la victime, venait juste d'engloutir sous ses yeux la verge de l'homme, presque en entier, avant de revenir et lécher le gland rougi quelques minutes, puis de ré engloutir leeeentement le sexe en exerçant une pression qui fit gémir plus fort le maître des potions.

Il continua ses vas et viens alors que Harry mettait ses doigts dans la bouche de Snape, qui les suçota comme si sa vie en dépendait, manquant de souffle sous la sensation de la langue taquinant de nouveau son gland décalotté. Harry reprit ses doigts et les mena vers les fesses cambrées de l'homme qui perdit pied lorsqu'il sentit que son jeune élève venait de lui enfouir deux longs doigts au plus profond de lui-même. Une première décharge lui vrilla le corps lorsque le gamin atteint sa prostate, tandis que quelques gouttes perlaient au bout de sa verge, rapidement nettoyées par Sirius qui continuait son office.

Les doigts d'Harry ressortirent puis re-pénétrèrent jusqu'au point G, ce qui envoya une nouvelle décharge dans tout son corps. Ses oreilles ne lui faisaient plus entendre que les coups sourds de son cœur contre ses tempes, alors que par pulsions, en rythme, son sperme giclait dans la bouche de l'Apollon qui le torturait si divinement. Il tressaillit tant son orgasme était puissant et les deux hommes coordonnés. Sirius avala et Harry le retourna, lui laissant à peine le temps de souffler. Apparemment ce n'était pas fini. Mais alors que le jeune se plaçait devant son orifice, le faisant frissonner d'avance, Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tenta de pousser son filleul qui commença à l'embrasser, sachant pertinemment comment lui faire perdre le nord.

Severus régla le conflit en s'approchant de son ennemi de toujours et en dégrafant une deuxième fois dans la journée son pantalon, cependant qu'Harry commençait à faire entrer son importante virilité dans l'étroite entrée de son aîné. Poussant doucement pour laisser le temps aux muscles de se détendre, il put profiter du spectacle que celui en dessous de lui divulguait en appliquant la même caresse buccale à la virilité de Sirius, inversant les rôles.

Sirius, sur le dos relevé sur ses coudes fermait les yeux, goûtant l'extrême jouissance dans la bouche douée de son petit Servilo. Cette vue tendit encore plus l'arc qui traversait l'intimité de Severus et toucha sa prostate à nouveau, ce qui fit crier de plaisir ce dernier, sentant cet énorme sexe lui vriller les entrailles. Harry prenait son pied, les muscles étroits lui exerçant une délicate pression sur le sexe, qui allait et venait dans un rythme infernal, atteignant le fond et sentant de plus en plus le sperme traverser lentement le tube, l'emplissant dans l'espoir d'atteindre son but, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Severus sentit le liquide chaud et sirupeux se déverser en lui, tandis que de l'autre côté il avalait celui de Black qui lui arrivait par grandes giclées. Harry les deux mains sur les hanches de son partenaire s'ôta douloureusement, apaisé, soulagé, et s'effondra au sol les yeux fermés. Il aurait voulu dormir et sentit son prof s'écrouler auprès de lui, il s'approcha donc et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, sans se douter que son parrain faisait la même chose de l'autre côté. Tous trois plongèrent dans le sommeil comme des bienheureux, encore insouciants quand aux conséquences de leurs actes le lendemain.

Très matinal, Severus se réveilla douloureusement, ayant froid et mal partout. Il fut révolté de constater que son matelas si dur n'était que le sol, que la chaleur disparue de sa chambre provenait du fait qu'il était dans son bureau, que les douleurs lui vrillant le corps ne venaient pas que du sol dur, et que les poids sur son corps étaient ceux de ses deux pires ennemis jouant la Belle au bois dormant sur lui. La soirée ne s'était pas tout à fait articulée comme prévu, mais ça avait été tout aussi bon.

Sauf que maintenant, il n'avait pas très envie d'assister au réveil de son prude petit saint Gryffy, ni de celui qui n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de vivre ce genre de choses. Alors il se leva et partit prendre une bonne douche bien méritée en soulevant délicatement la tête de l'un et le corps tout entier de l'autre, le plus envahissant, pensa-t-il. Il les laissa sadiquement se réveiller et se trouver face à face, chacun se rappelant, chacun aussi mal à l'aise que l'autre.

Finalement Sirius prit partie de sa tare congénitale, se leva et tendit la main vers son filleul en jetant joyeusement un : « salut, Harry, bien dormi ? ». Ce dernier fut soulagé de voir le tacite on-fait-comme-si-rien-ne-s'était-passé que tentait d'instaurer son parrain et l'accepta avec plaisir, sans se demander pourquoi il tentait autant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il pensa tristement que Snape avait tout cassé entre eux depuis qu'il était apparu dans la Grande Salle et se demanda comment réparer ça, tandis qu'il suivait son parrain vers la tour Gryffondor, ne croisant personne par cette heure, si ce n'est un Drago Malefoy soupçonneux qui étrangement ne pipa mot. Harry se dit vaguement que cela cachait quelque chose avant de repartir dans les méandres de ses petits soucis personnels.

OoO

Un petit chapitre bien hard je dois avouer mais on m'en demande, j'en donne XD.

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	11. Le chantage de Snape

_Il pensa tristement que Snape avait tout cassé entre eux depuis qu'il était apparu dans la Grande Salle et se demanda comment réparer ça, tandis qu'il suivait son parrain vers la tour Gryffondor, ne croisant personne par cette heure, si ce n'est un Drago Malefoy soupçonneux qui étrangement ne pipa mot. Harry se dit vaguement que cela cachait quelque chose avant de repartir dans les méandres de ses petits soucis personnels._

Ce matin-là, Drago avait fait un effort sur lui-même. Se sentant dangereusement vacillant sur le podium des dieux de Poudlard, il avait décidé de renforcer son image. Alors, il s'était levé aux aurores, complètement dans le gaz, il avait enfilé le premier jogging venu et décidé de se diriger vers un lieu qui à coups sûr lui permettrait de renforcer sa beauté physique et ferait donc tomber les filles : la cuisine. Monsieur avait décidé de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis au moins 2 semaines : un masque de beauté à la purée de fraises.

Se dirigeant donc hors de son dortoir, il était en train de se remémorer la recette que sa mamie lui avait donné pour faire un masque efficace, quand il passa la porte qui séparait la salle commune de Serpentard du couloir des cachots et vit Potter et son parrain remonter vers l'étage supérieur, un air affreusement gêné sur le visage. Le regard de Potter se fit fuyant et Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait bien clouer le bec du binoclard. Cela cachait quelque chose. Il retint les quolibets, étant encore dans sa période de trêve matinale. Il était resté planté là, les bras ballants, à se poser quelques questions, quand son propre parrain vint à sa rencontre, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Alors, Drago, tu es tombé du lit ?

- Euh…, répondit-il piteusement, n'ayant pourtant aucune raison à ce moment-là d'être piteux.

Se faisant cette réflexion, il reprit sa prestance de Malefoy, enfin autant qu'on peut le faire quand on s'est réveillé aux aurores, et son air traînant habituel.

- J'allais aller petit-déjeuner.

- En jogging ?

- Et bien, je voulais, euh… manger d'abord, et ensuite aller courir !

Se disant que cette conversation était stupide et sans sens assez profond pour pouvoir en faire un analyse concrète, Snape la boucla, dévisagea son canon de filleul quelques instants, tourna les talons et le planta là, tout simplement. Mais au final, Drago finit par l'appeler.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil cynique.

- Pourquoi Potter et Black sont sortis de chez toi ?

L'homme s'arrêta de marcher, puis revint calmement vers son cadet.

- Parce qu'ils ont fait des heures supplémentaires, dit-il avec un regard sans équivoque.

Le jeune homme, pas tellement surpris, avait tout de même un peu de mal à visualiser le tableau, grand bien lui fasse. Il allait s'apprêter à partir, n'ayant rien à rajouter, les rapports humains n'étant le fort ni de l'un ni de l'autre, quand son parrain le retint.

- Drago, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

- Euh, eh bien, cela dépend, répondit Drago, prudent, reculant imperceptiblement.

- Tu n'as pas le choix et ceci pour le bien de ton année scolaire.

Le fin sourire de Severus ne parvenait pas à effacer son ahurissement. Son parrain était vraiment vicieux, poussant les choses jusqu'au chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Étrangement, Drago se sentit fier d'avoir en guise de parrain un Serpentard, un vrai.

- Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il, disant cela pour se donner l'impression d'avoir un quelconque contrôle sur la situation.

- Bien… Je veux que tu deviennes l'ami de Potter.

- QUOI ?, s'étouffa-t-il.

- N'oublie pas, Drago, ton année scolaire…, murmura Snape avant de s'éloigner, son sourire encore bien ancré sur son visage.

Son parrain était-il devenu malade ? Lui, ami avec ÇA ? AMI ? Il ne connaissait même pas la notion du mot !

La mort dans l'âme, il renonça à son fraisier facial et retourna se préparer convenablement. Tout en faisant sa toilette, il réfléchit à la situation. Il n'avait pas, mais vraiment PAS envie, d'approcher cet être incompréhensiblement gentil et naïf qu'était Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas comment faire de toute façon. Mais, en même temps, avoir un mauvais bulletin était inenvisageable pour lui… Contre ce dilemme digne de Dumbledore oscillant entre Chocogrenouilles et bonbons au citron, il ne savait que faire. Mais le mauvais bulletin ET la rancœur de Severus eurent raison de lui : il deviendrait l' « ami » de Potter.

Ainsi, prêt corporellement et presque mentalement, il monta petit-déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Pansy était là, toujours aussi commode le matin, ce qui avait toujours amusé le jeune homme : on aurait pu l'entendre grogner. Il s'assit donc face à elle, ce qui ne la fit pas réagir, habituée : ils étaient les deux lève-tôt, bien que la jeune fille soit ensuite dans un état plus animal qu'humain.

- Tu sais pas ce que m'a demandé Sev ?

- Huuuum…

- Il veut que je devienne ami avec Potter ! Tu te rends compte ? Son ami !

- Gnnnn…

Désolé de voir sa camarade se foutre totalement de sa situation, il observa la table Gryffy où le parrain de Potter faisait le malin devant les filles, sous le regard sévère de MacGo, qui semblait s'être remise depuis la dernière fois.

Beurrant lentement ses tartines, il tenta de trouver un moyen d'aborder le Wonder Boy. Le coincer dans un couloir serait une bonne idée, assez bonne pour déclencher une bagarre. Approcher Weasley était physiologiquement impossible pour lui, et Granger pas moins car elle avait le crochet du droit sans pitié. La jeune Weasel non plus, et Chang ne semblait plus l'intéresser. Ce casse-tête lui donna la migraine dès le matin et il se vit obligé, en cours de Métamorphose, d'aller à l'infirmerie avaler une Potion-Liprane pour faire passer la douleur qui se faisait insistante.

Au déjeuner, un hibou grand duc s'envola à travers la Grande Salle et déposa devant Londubat une lettre et un objet qui ressemblait à une sphère vide. Quand il la prit dans ses mains en déglutissant, elle devint rouge et la table de Gryffy rit à gorge déployée. Finnigan lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos et le pauvre Londubat lâcha la sphère qui roula dans un petit bruit de verre jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, à quelques mètres d'un 4° année. Le garçon, trop heureux de pouvoir saisir sa chance, s'empara de l'objet et ricana méchamment. Il jouait déjà à la baballe avec ses copains, quand Drago vit Potter voir rouge, peu à peu.

Il saisit sa chance et se leva, se dirigeant vers les gamins de sa maison. Le regard polaire qu'il leur lança les refroidit en un clin d'œil et il tendit la main. Sagement, celui qui avait lancé ce jeu stupide lui remit le Rapeltout entre les mains et partit vite s'assoir, se tassant légèrement sur lui-même. Se retournant vers la table Gryffondor, il s'y dirigea, sous quelques regards curieux dans le peu de personnes assez courageuses pour se lever à cette heure-là. Arrivé devant Londubat, il le toisa, l'autre se demanda probablement ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire. Il lui tendit enfin la sphère et força un sourire à s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Le regard surpris que lui jeta Neville Londubat le fit se sentir la personne la plus détestable de cette planète, après son parrain. Eh bien oui, quoi, lui aussi savait être gentil, même si c'était parfaitement intéressé. Puis, il les regarda tous et il du faire un effort incroyable sur lui-même pour pouvoir leur offrir un « Bonne journée ». Et, cette torture passée, il repartit vers son petit-déjeuner. Son parrain lui fit un fin sourire, le genre de ceux qui signifient « brave garçon… » et à ce moment-là, il se dit qu'il avait intérêt à avoir un solide motif pour lui faire endurer ça.

N'arrivant plus à rien avaler, il retourna vers les dortoirs pour donner un coup de pied dans les lits de Crabbe et Goyle les marmottes et se brosser les dents, Sir Malefoy était digne de son nom. Une fois tout le monde levé et prêt, ils allèrent attendre leur cours de début de matinée devant la salle. Dans la tour de Divination, il attendait en jouant avec sa baguette qui crépitait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un tour dans sa main.

Potter et sa bande choisirent d'arriver à un horaire peu respectable, mais ils étaient là, le Sauveur et ses cernes impressionnants qui ne le quittaient pas depuis le matin. C'est le matin qu'il lui avait jeté un regard noir alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait, pour une fois et il pensait que c'était justement la cause de cette œillade meurtrière.

Se disant que c'était mal partit, il se concentra sur le cours toujours aussi délirant de Trelawney.

Désolée pour le BIG retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de dysfonctionnements dans ma petite vie bien réglée, je ne m'étale pas plus.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'enverront une review, je dirais qu'ils sont l'eau qui abreuve la plante =).

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	12. Malefoy et télévision

_...se disant que c'était mal parti, il se concentra sur le cours toujours aussi délirant de Trelawney..._

La vieille folle avait encore prédit à Potter la mort et les poissons, ce qui commençait à ennuyer profondément toute la classe, Potter en tête, semblait-il. Durant sa déblatération miteuse, Drago avait tenté d'établir une stratégie, mais il ne parvenait même pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il devait devenir ami avec Potter… Potter, Potter, Potter ! Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pourtant, il en passait, des heures avec Potter ! En cours, aux repas, dans les couloirs… Mais impossible de l'approcher. 'Allons, Malefoy, tu es un Serpentard ou non ?'

_- Monsieur Malefoy !_

MacGonnagal commençait à s'énerver un chouïa. Il faut dire que le brin d'herbe qu'ils devaient transformer en télévision restait désespérément un brin d'herbe, point. Drago était tellement absorbé par sa rude tâche qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au cours.

- Je sais qu'une télévision est un objet Moldu et que vous exécrez les Moldus, mais c'est aujourd'hui l'exercice imposé. Alors vous allez le faire, comme tout le monde.

Drago pesta contre la vieille chouette qui donna une raison de plus à Potter pour être en boule contre lui. Quand il regarda vers le binoclard, il vit qu'en effet, ce dernier lui jetait un œil assassin. Il souffla de dépit.

- Bien, Professeur.

- Et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît !

Il s'attela donc à la tâche, souriant lorsqu'il se souvint que la seule fois de sa vie où il avait vu une télévision, celle-ci diffusait des « films » pornos que son grand-oncle Ballus regardait en cachette de sa femme. Voulant éviter de choquer l'assistance, fait qui aurait été bien drôle mais qui aurait aussi fâché un peu plus Saint-Potter, encore lui, il en fit apparaître une éteinte.

- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je regarder BBC News ?

- Je suis navré, Professeur, mais j'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler. Je n'ai jamais vu de télévision allumée.

- Évidemment, ça aurait bourré ton petit crâne conditionné, Malefoy…, asséna Potter.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis que MacGonnagal se chargea de remettre l'opportuniste à sa place.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous ayez regardé la télévision et que vous vous soyez entraîné à en faire apparaître une qui diffuse une chaîne, celle qui vous convient.

- A Poudlard, Professeur ?

- Eh bien, je vais voir avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour que vous ayez une autorisation spéciale pour aller à Londres, peut-être même accompagné de quelqu'un qui connaît le monde des Moldus… Pourquoi pas…

Son regard parcouru la salle de classe et quelques Gryffondors se tassèrent sur leur chaise pour éviter de passer la journée à regarder la télé avec le grand méchant Malefoy.

- Miss Granger !

- Moi, Professeur ?

- Vous êtes la plus raisonnable de mes élèves.

Drago saisit la perche qui lui était tendue.

- Professeur, si je peux me permettre, vu que Potter a l'air de me trouver si conditionné que ça, pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui me montrerait les mystères de la télévision ?

- Pour que tes copains Mangemort m'attaquent ? Oui, pourquoi pas ?, cracha le Potter en question.

Drago sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais la menace de son parrain était plus forte que tout.

- Je dirais plutôt que Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter vont vous accompagner tout les deux et interdiction de se chamailler, est-ce clair ?, demanda MacGo.

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, Professeur, dit sagement Malefoy, en coulant un regard en coin à Potter qui disait clairement « tu l'as cherché, mon pote ! ». Si tant est qu'il puisse être son « pote ».

OoO

Harry jurait depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Ron été passé au-delà du stade « je souffle de plus en plus fort pour que tu comprennes que tu me saoules » et se contentait de tripoter une petite pièce d'échiquier en n'écoutant plus une seconde son ami se lamenter sur son sort. Lui avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants. Sa sœur sortait avec un Serdaigle écervelé et il était persuadé que la mauvaise foi ne faussait en rien son jugement, les rêves qu'il faisait depuis une semaine sur cette fille qu'il n'identifiait pas commençaient sérieusement à le tarauder et son stock de Chocogrenouilles était épuisé. Autrement plus important que cette histoire de télévi-je-ne-sais-quoi qui accompagnera Malefoy samedi prochain. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter Ron qui mordillait inconsciemment la pauvre pièce d'échec et Harry qui déblatérait en faisant de grands gestes et en tendant les mains vers le ciel pour se plaindre.

- Hello les dépravés !, cria un Sirius extatique.

- Euuuh… Sirius ? Dis-moi tu nous confonds pas encore avec… enfin tu sais… les Maraudeurs ?, finit par chuchoter Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il chuchoté la fin de la phrase, grande question.

- Ben non, Harry, pourquoi ?

- Ah. Donc tu penses vraiment que nous sommes dépravés. Tu me rassures.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Alors, il paraît que tu as une petite sortie cul-turelle avec Malefoy ?, s'exclama Sirius avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, fit avec mauvaise foi Harry.

- Enfin, Harry, une salle de cinéma obscure, on peut faire bien des choses dedans !

- Ne reporte pas tes fantasmes sur moi.

- J'avoue que j'ai bien songé à lui proposer un petit court métrage sur « l'art mystérieux des élixirs africains copié par les Sorciers et filmé par les grands réalisateurs fous Moldus du siècle passé » - pas que ça m'intéresse, hein - mais je sais d'avance qu'il aurait refusé – à cause de moi tu comprends, parce que le court métrage aurait pu l'intéresser, quoique, même lui il serait mort d'ennui, enfin bref.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais tu sais bien ! Je te parle de remettre en vigueur mon charme naturel et mes tendances charnelles !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation.

- Il y a des fois où je croirais voir ta mère… Et toi Ron, qu'en penses-tu ? Ne devrait-il pas profiter d'une salle obscure pour aider Malefoy à trouver « la bonne voie » ?

- Hmmwhein ?

- J'ai dis : ne devrait-il pas profiter d'une salle obscure pour aider Malefoy à trouver « la bonne voie » ?

- Aah le télévisseuse ? Oui, sûrement.

- … Mouais, bon, c'est pas grave.

- Sirius, rappela Harry, je ne vais pas au cinéma avec Malefoy.

- Ah bon ? Dommage. Alors vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'imagine qu'on va aller dans un magasin d'Hi-fi et regarder 50 écrans géants nous harceler de la première chaîne venue. De toute façon on ne sera pas seuls, Hermione sera là aussi.

- Hermione ?, se réveilla Ron. Attends, pourquoi Hermione suit la conversation avec Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec elle, hein ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Ron, eurent un semblable petit sourire au coin des lèvres et lui tournèrent de nouveau le dos.

- De toute façon Sirius, je ne comprends pas en quoi cela peut te réjouir. Cette journée ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Je vais devoir me traîner le plus insupportable petit con nasillard que cette Terre ait porté.

- Mais cela me réjouit car c'est tout de même le plus insupportable petit con nasillard qui a le plus beau cul que cette Terre ait porté. Quoique, ces derniers temps, il s'est fait dépasser je crois…

- Dis-moi, Sirius, tu es gay ?

- C'est une évidence. Il s'est largement fait dépasser.

Comme son parrain sembla dans une intense réflexion, il ne chercha pas à savoir si la réponse à sa question était dans cette dernière folle tirade, et le laissa partir en se faisant la vague réflexion qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Sirius de qui il parlait. Ses réflexions se repenchèrent à nouveau sur son problème majeur sous forme d'équation : Malefoy X + télévision Y = samedi horrible Z.

OoO

Drago était couché sur son lit, pensif. Il triturait un Gallion en soufflant de dépit, tandis que Blaise faisait de grands moulinets des bras tel une princesse en haut du donjon.

- Comment tu vas survivre à une journée ENTIÈRE avec Potter et Granger ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais tu ne t'imagines pas, à regarder la télévision sur un sofa avec ces deux-là en mangeant des cochonneries Moldues ?

- Je ne m'imagine pas avec ces deux-là tout court, Blaise. Arrête de ventiler la pièce, je te prie.

- Mais NON !

- Quoi encore ? Tu as une irrépressible pulsion de battement d'ailes ?

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas être si fataliste ! Samedi va être un cauchemar !

- Oui enfin Potter n'est pas non plus un Ogre.

- Non, c'est un Gryffondor.

- Oui enfin si on va par-là nous on est des tueurs en série.

- Mais ce sont d'horribles ripailleurs sans éducation !

- Oui enfin…

- Mais quoi, Drago, on dirait que ça ne te dérange pas, l'idée de passer la journée avec deux personnes que nous exécrons. On dirait même que ça te fait plaisir.

- Et il a intérêt à faire comme si, dit une voix grave et basse.

- Bonsoir, Professeur Snape.

Drago se redressa sur son lit.

- Bonsoir, Professeur.

- Bonsoir, Drago. Je suis venu vous féliciter. Ne me décevez pas.

- Oui, Professeur. Puis-je vous demander le motif de tout ce cinéma ?

- Non.

- Bien, Professeur.

- Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à Lucius.

- Compris, Professeur.

- Bonsoir.

Les deux Serpentards soupirèrent de concert de soulagement. Une visite de Snape dans les dortoirs n'était jamais bon signe. Une visite de Snape maintenant qu'il était si canon et deux fois plus charismatique, ça mettait toujours très mal à l'aise. Un Serpentard était facile à effrayer, malgré tout.

OoO

- Tu es prêt, Potty ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Malefoy, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'échoues misérablement, une fois de plus…

Drago ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Penses à ton bulletin… L'appât du gain étant apparemment tellement fort chez les Malefoy qu'à cette pensée Drago réussit à s'arracher un sourire jovial surjoué mais presque convaincant.

- Mais non, mais non, ne raconte pas d'âneries. Où est Granger ?

Il avait failli demander si elle se battait avec sa tignasse quand il se rappela que cette stratégie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure pour amadouer Potter.

- Juste derrière toi, Malefoy, depuis au moins 3 minutes. Mais sans doute suis-je si insignifiante que tu ne me remarques pas.

- Tu es juste un as en matière de discrétion. Tu ferais une très bonne espionne. En attendant il ne nous manquait plus que toi pour partir. Prête ?

Ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait presque. Mais il avait du être convainquant car la brunette étrécit ses yeux, cherchant le coup fourré au fond des siens, puis haussa les épaules, apparemment dépassée par son attitude.

- Autant qu'on puisse l'être avec toi.

Il ne répondit pas et posa la main sur la boîte de conserve vide qui s'était illuminée de bleu. Les deux autres suivirent son geste et bientôt l'objet les aspira tous les trois, Drago sentant cette impression familière de crochet qui le tirait par le nombril. Lorsque le paysage cessa de se mouvoir, il brassa l'air de ses jambes pour atterrir avec autant de grâce qu'il était possible après voyage en Portoloin, tandis qu'il observait Granger et Potter s'affaler à terre. Il eut le bon goût de ne pas ricaner et proposa sa main tendue à Granger pour qu'elle se relève. Elle le regarda d'un œil noir et se leva seule, lissant ses vêtements et ses cheveux quelque peu désordonnés par la pirouette. Quand il se retourna pour aider Potter, ce dernier était sur ses jambes, grommelant un je-ne-sais-quoi à propos de ces fichus voyages sorciers violents et humiliants, ou quelque chose dans ce goût.

Il attendit que chacun se remette de ses émotions, et observa autour de lui en attendant. Ils semblaient être au milieu d'un terrain vague, à en juger par les débris qui jonchaient le terrain et la palissade en bois défraichie. Il pouvait entendre hurler une sirène pas loin, aussi se douta-t-il qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de la ville. Ils se mirent en route, passant par une brèche dans la palissade, alors qu'une vieille dame les ayant remarqués murmurait quelque chose sur ces gamins qui vagabondent et sabotent tout de nos jours. Harry, coulant un regard à Malefoy sourit car ce dernier avait tout sauf l'air d'un « vagabond ». En effet, il semblait croire que les jeunes Moldus se promenaient couramment avec un costume trois pièces noir, mais bon, après tout, c'était Malefoy.

Ils semblaient être dans la proche banlieue comme le bloc d'immeubles devant eux semblaient le confirmer alors Hermione et Harry se mirent en quête d'une bouche de métro pour atteindre le centre ville. Quand ils s'y engouffrèrent Malefoy les suivit prudemment, se demandant pourquoi ils s'enfonçaient sous terre. Puis le bruit et l'odeur qui en émana soudain le fit stopper, clairement effrayé, refusant d'aller plus avant. Hermione sembla enfin le remarquer et s'autorisa un franc sourire.

- Allons Malefoy, viens, ce n'est que le métro !

- Le « métro » ? Est-il autorisé qu'une telle créature pue autant ?

- Ah, ça ! Si seulement les métros étaient propres, crois-moi je serais le premier ravi, dit Harry avec un soupir. Mais les gens ne sont PAS propres, manifestement. Allez on y va.

Ce que s'apprêtait à dire Drago était qu'il refusait d'entrer dans les couloirs. Mais au vu du regard de Potter, il s'abstint. Il devait penser à son parrain. Se sacrifier pour il-ne-savait-quelle bonne cause. Alors il suivit les deux adolescents et mis son écharpe devant son nez pointu pour respirer son parfum à 120 Gallions, et prit bien soin de ne toucher aucune rambarde, ni aucune poignée dans le train qui les mena en ville. Il remercia Merlin que le retour se fasse par cheminée, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sortant enfin de la bouche de métro, les trois jeunes gens restèrent plantés là, les deux Gryffondors cherchant un magasin susceptible de vendre des télés, et le Serpentard observant toute cette agitation avec de grands yeux apeurés. Le boulevard sur lequel ils se trouvaient fourmillait et les voitures circulaient dans un bruit assourdissant. Le blond se fit bousculer et insulter par un passant, et il s'approcha discrètement de ses congénères, bien plus effrayé qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

Mais quel était donc ce monde pullulant où les gens étaient malpolis et grossier, où ils fréquentaient des lieux bruyants et nauséabonds ? Drago commençait à se dire que le monde Moldu était vraiment un petit enfer quand une main fraîche s'empara de la sienne et le tira en avant. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas entendu les appels des deux autres et qu'ils avaient décidé de le remorquer. Ils se frayèrent difficilement un chemin dans la foule dense et s'engouffrèrent dans le vaste hall d'un bâtiment tout aussi bondé.

- C'est la folie aujourd'hui !, cria Hermione pour se faire entendre. Les télés sont au quatrième étage. Prenons l'escalator.

Et là Malefoy vit le plus étrange objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était une sorte d'escalier métallique qui circulait vers l'étage supérieur, sortant chaque nouvelle marche de l'étage inférieur, semblait-il car il ne pouvait en être sûr. Il mit un pied sur une marche et failli basculer vers l'arrière, l'escalier ne s'arrêtant pas pour prendre des passagers apparemment. C'est Potter qui l'empêcha de se fendre le crâne en le tirant par la manche, qu'il avait sûrement dû froisser après ça. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il enjamba le palier et s'arrêta dessus pour observer les marches se faire avaler dessous. Il se fit bousculer et de nouveau insulter par les gens arrivant derrière lui, tandis que Potter lui dit de les suivre, prenant un autre escalier mécanique. C'était vraiment ingénieux, cette façon de monter les marches, un peu dangereux dans le cas où l'on n'était pas préparé à la violence de l'appareil, mais vraiment ingénieux. Il ne se lassait pas de monter par ces escaliers quand ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, « étage des Hi-fi » put-il lire.

Devant l'escalier étaient posés quatre énormes écrans plats, c'est comme ça qu'Hermione les nomma, qui faisaient défiler des images si vite qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. C'était selon Potter un nouveau style de tournage, le « caméraman » suivait l'acteur dans son action, limitant la vision du film et recherchant chez les spectateurs les émotions qu'étaient censés ressentir les personnages.

Ils passèrent leur chemin et s'enfoncèrent dans les rayonnages, où le monde se raréfiait. Drago respira un grand coup, soulagé de l'amincissement de la masse de Moldus au fond du magasin. Dans l'angle droit du fond, se trouvait un espace avec des canapés et une dizaine d'écrans diffusant plusieurs sortes d'émissions. Deux d'entre elles diffusaient ce qu'Hermione appela un « stupide match de foot », trois autres un feuilleton, semblait-il, d'une image un peu grisâtre devant laquelle Harry cria « oh non, tout sauf Derrick ! », deux autres le « journal télévisé » et le reste un « film d'action », comme l'en informa Potter.

Ils s'assirent et Drago eut un sourire pour Blaise qui s'étranglerait ce soir et qui se prétendrait devin. Seul un son leur envahissait les oreilles et Drago tenta de savoir à quelle émission il appartenait. C'était un son légèrement grésillant et la voix d'un homme résonnait. Il chercha les écrans sur lesquels un homme parlait et en trouva où « Derrick » dans le feuilleton et un homme en costume dans le « JT » parlaient, s'adressant semblait-il à la « caméra » (Granger lui avait expliqué quelques minutes avant le concept). Il chercha à faire recadrer les paroles avec les images.

_« Et vous je ne pense pas qu'une quelconque arrestation change quoique ce soit. Il est et restera le voyou qu'il a toujours été… »_

- Derrick ?, proposa Drago à ses homologues.

- Bingo, souffla Harry.

Il semblait dépité d'avoir à regarder l'émission, que Drago trouvait pourtant intéressante. Bien que la qualité de l'image laisse à désirer.

- Quel âge a cette série ?

- Trente ans ?, proposa Hermione en cherchant la réponse dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Un siècle !, s'écria ce dernier.

Drago rit à la remarque. C'est vrai que Derrick ressemblait à un vieux croulant.

- Tu crois que Bubus le connait personnellement ?

Les deux autres rirent à la remarque, aussi étonnés par l'humour de Malefoy qu'amusés par le petit nom qu'il avait donné à leur directeur.

- Bien probable, ils ont sûrement dû se partager leur pelle et leur râteau dans le bac à sable…

- Je suis impressionné par l'amour fou que tu ressens pour ce pauvre Derrick !

- Ne m'en parle pas, ma tante en est fan. J'y ai eu droit tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Dudley fasse exploser la télé en lançant le livre que la tante Marge lui avait offert dedans. Merci Merlin il y a une justice.

- Quelle sorte de personne est ce Dudley pour faire une telle chose ?, s'étonna Drago.

- C'est le gosse pourri gâté qui le demande ?

- Le gosse pourri gâté sait au moins se tenir et ne pas détruire la maison quand il fait un caprice.

Étrangement Harry lui offrit un sourire.

- Un point pour toi. Dudley est mon obèse de cousin. Vous devriez faire un concours de caprice, ce serait drôle. Enfin, s'il accepte de te laisser approcher.

- Pourquoi cela ?, demanda Drago.

- Parce que si Dudley est tout l'opposé de toi, il te ressemble sur au moins un point : il déteste les sorciers autant que tu détestes les Moldus.

- Je ne déteste pas les Moldus. Disons que des concepts comme le « métro » me laisse dubitatif quand à leur capacité à se tenir et à dominer le monde.

Comme Hermione le regarda dangereusement, il ajouta :

- Mais je dois avouer qu'ils m'impressionnent. Les escaliers mécaniques par exemple !

- Les escalators, corrigea Hermione.

- Oui ! D'où ça sort ce truc là ? Je veux dire, où ça va, et comment ça ressort ? Et les télés aussi ! Comment ils sont arrivés à enregistrer des images sans baguette (il baissa le ton de sa voix car il commençait à attirer l'œil) et à les mettre sur écran ?

- Va savoir, sourit Harry.

- Bon, alors maintenant concentre-toi sur le journal, ordonna Hermione. Tu dois savoir la couleur du décor, le costume du présentateur, le contenu des informations…

- Comment je saurais le contenu des informations ? La télé est muette !

- Bof, c'est pas compliqué, répondit Harry.

Il prit une voix grave et profonde pour imiter l'homme devant lui.

_« Une voiture s'est crashé sur l'autoroute 30 dans les alentours de 9h du matin aujourd'hui ; les victimes sont une femme et quatre enfants ; les secours sont arrivés à temps pour sauver les enfants ; néanmoins il semblerait que la femme, qui était au volant du véhicule, soit encore hospitalisée ; les médecins la disent hors de danger. »_

Hermione applaudit en riant et dit au brun :

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! Tu ne veux pas devenir présentateur ?

- Hermione, tu ne crois pas que je suis déjà assez connu comme ça ? Ras le bol des pages people des magazines !

- Oh, allez, tu dois bien aimer ça, vu que tu parais chaque mois dans une nouvelle revue !, le taquina Drago.

- Au contraire Malefoy. Imagine donc que chaque mois les filles de ta classe pouffent en se demandant si effectivement tu utilises la cire Veet pour t'épiler le torse !

Potter grimaça à ce qui devait être un souvenir peu agréable. Drago sourit en lui répondant :

- En tout cas ça fait les jambes toutes douces.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, éberlués.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda stupidement Harry.

- J'espérais que tu me le dirais, c'était dans Sorcière Hebdo !, pouffa Drago qui se reçu un regard très noir émeraude.

Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, car elle se tenait les côtes et tentait d'inhaler de grandes quantités d'air tel un poisson hors de son bocal pour essayer de calmer son fou rire. Son ami s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Harry finit par rire avec eux, vaincu.

Après s'être calmés, ils se levèrent et les deux Gryffondors décidèrent de profiter de la journée pour « ouvrir l'esprit-huître fermée de Malefoy » selon les mots du Survivant, ce qui ne plus guère à ce dernier – lui, une huître ? Pfiou, la comparaison était lamentable –. Ils se dirigèrent à l'opposé de cette aile du quatrième étage et lui montrèrent Internet, le petit bijou technologique Moldu. Drago n'y comprenait rien avec le système de souris (« s'il y a des souris c'est que l'hygiène laisse à désirer ») ni avec celui de fichiers, ne parlons pas de logiciels. Il fut pourtant très impressionné, ce qui se caractérisait chez les Malefoy par un haussement de sourcil et une approche du visage vers l'objet intriguant. L'idée que la planète entière pouvait être reliée par l'appareil sembla lui plaire.

Quand ils sortirent enfin du magasin, ils retrouvèrent les rues bondées et rafraîchies par l'heure avancée. Hermione et Harry décidèrent de faire découvrir à l'aristocrate le fast food, temple de Dudley Dursley. Ils entrèrent donc dans un de ces restaurants, et purent se délecter de la tête que fit le blond en découvrant ce petit monde de hurlements, de graisse et de bourdonnement. Quand ce fut leur tour de commander, ils prirent un menu basique pour ménager Malefoy, et ses papilles de petit roi. Lorsqu'une table se libéra, ils s'assirent enfin et Malefoy marmonna :

- Quel est l'intérêt de cet horrible restaurant ?

- C'est moins long, c'est pour cela que ça s'appelle un fast food., lui dit joyeusement Hermione.

- Oui mais un restaurant sais comment traiter la nourriture. Ici je pourrais autant manger du pâté pour chien !

- Je sais que l'aspect n'est pas très noble, mais ça se laisse manger Malefoy, je te jure !

Il fit une moue sceptique, et mordit dans son hamburger. Le temps d'engouffrer son plateau, on put quand même l'entendre maugréer « manger avec les doigts, je vous jure… ». Cependant plus aucune protestation ne se fit entendre sur le goût ou l'aspect du menu. Hermione sourit à la seule pensée qu'ils avaient donnée au petit prétentieux matière à réfléchir pour un bon moment.

Comme il se faisait tard, ils parcoururent quelques rues de Londres pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur qui ne se trouvait pas loin, et passèrent par une des cheminées du centre de cheminettes du Chemin de Traverse pour débouler dans le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier les accueillit avec bienveillance et après un petit thé au citron et le récit de Malefoy de quelques anecdotes, il les poussa vers la sortie pour leur permettre de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Une fois la porte fermée, le vieil Albus s'autorisa un large sourire et posa un bonbon au citron sous sa langue, content que ses élèves retrouvent enfin la paix et l'harmonie que les Fondateurs eux-mêmes n'espéraient plus entre les Maisons.

Comment puis-je m'excuser ? Je dois dire que les cours, les exams, les nouvelles fics et les pannes d'inspiration n'aident pas. Cependant vous constaterez de la longueur du chapitre. Ne vous en faites pas je n'en oublie pas notre personnage principal, qui goûtera certainement plus le chapitre suivant. Merci pour les reviews actuelles et à venir.

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	13. Le jeune homme au grand coeur

… _le vieil Albus s'autorisa un large sourire et posa un bonbon au citron sous sa langue, content que ses élèves retrouvent enfin la paix et l'harmonie que les Fondateurs eux-mêmes n'espéraient plus entre les Maisons._

Le bruit sourd de la répercussion de son ballon contre le sol et les échos des battements effrénés de son cœur le rendait sourd à son environnement, ses tympans complètement assourdis par la cacophonie et son cerveau bouillonnant concentré sur l'imposant panier élevé à presque deux mètres de hauteur.

L'immense gymnase municipal désert à cette heure de la nuit n'avait pour seul bruit que ses dribles et l'accrochage de ses baskets contre le parquet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. L'éclairage avait pour seule origine la lune, si imposante alors que dans une semaine seulement elle serait le plus proche de la Terre, évènement ayant cours une seule fois par année. La pièce, baignée dans cette apaisante lumière, venait poser ses reflets sur le panier, lui donnait plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait, et créait un jeu d'ombre très étrange dans les gradins, presque effrayant.

Mais il ne remarquait rien de tout cela. Son seul but était de marquer. Inlassablement. Il prit à peine le temps d'essuyer son front perlant de sueur avec son tee-shirt qu'il recommençait à viser le panier comme s'il y voyait un quelconque ennemi à terrasser. La colère qui s'échappait de ses yeux ne sabotait cependant pas ses gestes précis. L'exercice semblait lui être aisé, preuve de son expérience.

Au fond du terrain une porte entrebâillée laissait courir un mince filet d'air frais, qui – malgré la chaleur lascive du moins de septembre – provoquait sur sa peau des petits picotements. Il eut une vague pensée à la manière dont il était entré, sautant par-dessus le grillage, manquant de s'ouvrir le bras et crochetant cette porte. Il avait su, cette nuit-là, après de vaines tentatives pour s'endormir, qu'il lui faudrait évacuer toute cette énergie. L'air ambiant en témoignait et quiconque l'aurait croisé aurait senti l'aura de puissance chargée de haine qu'il dégageait. Son ballon lui avait semblé une très bonne alternative.

Il préférait tout, sauf se rappeler la fin de son année scolaire. Son esprit avait pourtant décidé autrement. Et même là, à se débattre comme un beau diable pour éjecter toutes ces sensations refoulées dans ses gestes rageurs et puissants, il ne pouvait faire taire son cerveau qui cherchait à assimiler et comprendre toutes les informations.

Il revoyait tous les moments passés ensemble, leur rencontre, la naissance de leur amitié, la découverte du monde magique, leurs frasques au sein de l'école… Il se sentait broyé de l'intérieur au souvenir des premiers sentiments qui avaient pris forme au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il l'avait détaillé plus longuement, prenant conscience de ses gestes raffinés, de ses manies charmantes, de tous ces petits détails insipides qui rendent quelqu'un fascinant, le pli de ses fossettes lorsqu'il voulait lui faire partager une espièglerie, le froncement léger de ses sourcils sur les devoirs de métamorphose, le battement léger et rapide de ses cils lorsqu'il regardait un match de Quidditch, le pli de ses yeux en deux minces fentes lorsqu'il était persuadé qu'il trichait à la Bataille Explosive, la chaleur de son sourire franc à l'annonce de la prochaine sortie à venir…

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher lorsque son cerveau impitoyable lui imposait à nouveau la vision de son visage déformé par le dégoût et la colère, quand il avait su, quand il lui avait avoué. De fatigue et de désespoir, il abandonna son ballon sur le sol, qui en tombant par petits rebonds fit résonner une dernière fois l'immense espace. Puis il se dirigea mollement vers le muret en pierre qui constituait le premier étage des gradins, s'y laissant choir lourdement. Lorsqu'enfin, le silence se fit complet dans l'enceinte du gymnase, à l'exception de quelques bruits parasites provenant de la rue voisine abritant un bar qui vomissait ses derniers clients, il s'autorisa à fixer de son regard exorbité et vague le mur d'en face. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Après ça, tout son corps s'avachit soudain, comme s'il prenait conscience d'un poids pesant sur ses épaules, et il glissa sa tête dans ses mains, s'autorisant enfin à pleurer.

Le flot de gouttes salées qui coulaient au sol semblait marquer ses certitudes et changer définitivement son avenir tout tracé. Il allait quitter la France et Beauxbâtons. Il allait oublier Flavius, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il serait enfin, lui, Ademar Lessage, aux prises avec son avenir. Et cette fois-ci il choisirait lui-même son destin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'est bien fait attendre ! Je remets le pied à l'étrier et vous promet une suite à la hauteur de vos espérances ;)

Ce qui serait super, ce serait de savoir combien d'entre vous sont restés fidèles et ont eu le courage d'attendre le nouveau chapitre alors… review ? :)


End file.
